The Living End
by Asami-chann
Summary: Sequel2Hinata's troubles.Tsunade is trying everything hidden from Hinata about Asami's prosecution.One problem, Rin has returned and is reluctant to tell anyone what happened while she was away.Someone will die but who?Pairings and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1 Return of Two

**It's already time for the sequel. Wait, I promised it months ago. Go figure. And now, to the beginning of the story.**

**Sequel 2 Hinata's troubles. Tsunade is trying everything hidden from Hinata about Asami's prosecution. One problem, Rin has returned and is reluctant to tell anyone what happened while she was away. Someone will die but who? Character death. KabuxAsami KibaxHina NaruxSaku possible additional pairings Minor swearing Rated T

* * *

**

**The living end**

**Chapter 1. The return of two**

Their feet shuffled on the wet grass, their cold bodies shivering as the first felt her wet black gloves covering her fingers, making them numb. The first woman lifted her head, her short dark blonde hair sliding from her face, her golden brown eyes staring into the heavy rain. She straightened her upright black collar, her long black leather jacket dripping at her ankles making her bare feet feel numb, barely able to walk. The second woman was about 10 years younger and behind the first, a black hood over her head, her face shaded with darkness. The first could feel something tight around her chest as she pulled her hand back to her mouth, the cigarette entering her mouth slightly, inhaling the toxic gas before bringing it back down to her side. She took a single step, her feet making a squelching noise as she stepped again, her arm shaking, her nerves sending spasms through her body. The second could hear the near by town people, talking amongst themselves. They were still out of sight, hidden by the trees. They had been missing for a long time, the first longer than the second and most likely on the KIA list. The first's arms were now shaking, her cigarette falling from her fingers. She silently cursed herself, trying to light another but she dropped that too. The first reached the gate, her knees collapsing beneath her, her breathing uneven, a hoarse cough breaching her lips. A few jonin came to help her, lifting her arms over their shoulders, the males quickly escorting her to the Hokage mansion. The round red building approached, her lungs still hurting like hell. A stabbing pain entered her stomach, sending craps through all her muscles. She was hanging from the male jonins' shoulders, unable to move. They entered the door, making hand seals and holding her tight, appearing in the Hokage's office in a puff of smoke. The Gondaime looked up from her desk for a split second, before lowering it, snarling and cursing the paperwork on her oak desk.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, pulling the sake bottle from the corner and sculling a small amount, slamming it on the table.

"She collapsed at the gate," one jonin started.

"She appeared out of no where, seeming to come from the general direction of the snow country," the other completed.

"Why would she be coming from the snow village?" Tsunade asked, not even lifting her head from the paperwork. The woman shuffled through her pocket, pulling out a black forehead protector, throwing it gently on Tsunade's desk, the Konoha symbol engraved on the silver plate. Tsunade looked up again, examining the kunoichi. "What is your name and which genin team were you on?" Tsunade asked. The mysterious woman coughed heavily, bringing her fist to her mouth.

"Rin, my genin team consisted of Obito-san, Kakashi-kun and Yondaime-sama," she spluttered.

"Rin? You're alive?"

"Nice greeting. I love that you didn't even say Konnichiwa!" Rin laughed quietly, her voice hoarse and her body beaten. Tsunade stood up, ushering Rin over to a chair and the jonin to return to their duties.

"Where have you been?" Tsunade asked.

"I was granted a while to go train away from Konoha by Yondaime-sama. If you and Sarutobi went through the paperwork, you would know that," Rin answered, her words slurring from her tongue. Tsunade sighed.

"Then it's a good thing we haven't had a chance to put you on the KIA list then," Tsunade sighed.

"That is a good thing," Rin smiled, coughing heavily. Tsunade put her hand to Rin's chest, her hand glowing green with chakra, Rin's spluttering starting to slow. "My team, is Kakashi-kun still alive?" Rin muttered, her back bent over, her head hanging over her body. Tsunade nodded.

"He has a team of his own now, several jonin. One ex-root, one ANBU and the other happens to be my apprentice," Tsunade explained.

"Aa," Rin said, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth, "What about Kurenai? Anko? Gai? Ibiki? Asuma?" Tsunade sighed.

"They are all fine. Kurenai has a son along with her team. Anko is the proctor for the second part of the chunin exam, Ibiki the proctor of the first and head of the ANBU interrogation. Gai has his own team in which one is also ANBU, one is a weapons instructor at the academy and the other is a mini Gai," Tsunade explained. Rin nodded.

"What about Asuma?" Rin asked.

"Asuma died several years ago while fighting the Akatsuki," Tsunade muttered. Rin bowed her head, paying her respects to Asuma's death.

"Those damn Akatsuki. I wish they could just go and leave us the f…"

"Rin,"

"I am not a kid anymore Tsunade. If you haven't noticed, I am 34 now," Rin scowled, "I am sick of the Akatsuki including that ungrateful Uchiha fucking up others' lives."

"Rin!" Tsunade scolded, "This is a public place. Anyone could enter my office to speak to me."

"Yeah I know. This was the previous 4 Hokages' office before you," Rin said, her voice sharp.

"I think you need to get some rest," Tsunade suggested, Rin breathing in deeply, settling down. Rin stood up, feeling her muscles tighten and her chest constrict continuously. Tsunade led Rin to the quarters she would stay in for now, not to far from the middle of Konoha. Tsunade left Rin on her own, Rin sitting down on the edge of the small bed. The green sheets started to stain and soak, the water from her jacket dripping onto the clean floor. Rin removed her jacket, bringing her hands through her short hair and combing it from her face with her fingers, removing her black gloves. She looked around the room, etching the structure of the room in her brain, her photographic memory noticing and remembering every detail. She opened the door to the bathroom, walking in and closing the door behind her, turning the cold silver tap and the warm water running freely into her cupped hands. Rin splashed the water on her face, running her hands down her face. She cupped her hands under the water again, splashing her face. Her face felt warm and clean, much better than before. She turned the silver tap again, turning off the flowing water and opened the red door, stepping out and looking through any draws and cupboards. She found a kimono-like top and some black ¾ pants in one, seeming to be somewhat around her size, most likely left for her from Tsunade incase Rin wanted to change for a while. She took the kimono off the coat hanger, laying it across the green bed. She walked into the bathroom again, turning on the tap on the shower, pulling off her clothes one by one. She stepped into the small shower, feeling the hot water prickle at her frozen skin.

* * *

The second woman was sitting on a branch of a tree, looking at the first's, Rin's, unlit cigarette in her hand and the lighter that she had dropped. She was still slightly traumatized by what had happened 4 years ago, but she wouldn't let that control her. She took off her left glove, examining the silver ring that was around her ring finger, spinning it slightly, examining the small diamond that was on there. She turned it back around, making it seem as if it were only a silver ring, no diamond. Nothing. She could feel her heart pulsing against her chest, her chakra trying to release itself from her body. She grabbed the crimson necklace and sighed, her body feeling weak and disorientated. Hinata had created an affect in her 4 years ago, making her wearier of her movements. Finally she could return, hopefully to be forgiven, but she was ready for a death sentence if it were needed. Her mouth opened, beginning to feel a gentle song roll off her tongue, in timing with her mother's gentle voice that was playing through her mind.

"_Why is the lake red? _

_Why do I thirst for blood? _

_Is this the hell I am condemned in? _

_Why does my heart hurt so bad? _

_Shinobi, Kunoichi,_

_Couriers and Medics,_

_Genin, Chunin,_

_Jonin and Kages,_

_Altogether to make this right,_

_All on this endless night._

_Why isn't this world perfect?_

_Why is nothing as it seems?_

_When I lay to rest,_

_Why can't I dream?_

_The night sky falls over Konohagakure,_

_Sunagakure and Otogakure too,_

_My head rests in the hands of a dream,_

The ambition I must obtain…" She wanted to also see the blonde boy, Naruto Uzumaki, who was a small part of her decision to return. She stood up, moving her hands, creating hand signs, ring scratching slightly at her hands. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, not any sign of evidence of her presence. She felt her chest tighten as her knees were shaking, reminding her of the feeling she had just under year ago. Flashback// 

_She brought her hands to her face, moving her legs to cross over each other as she felt her body stiffen. Someone was near by, she could smell them. She sighed heavily, recognizing the smell, obviously from someone close to her. The large boulder she was sitting on swayed a bit, but stopped as she felt her body slip just enough to see the water over the edge. It wasn't very high, just daunting as she hated water, though she could swim quite well. The rock moved again, the sound of pebbles trying to catch it but it stopped finally, too late as she slid into the water, a slight chuckling coming from the trees. She could see the male figure edging closer as she pushed herself onto the edge, climbing from the river. She slid her black leather jacket off her shoulders, throwing it in a pile a metre away. The male figure, Kabuto, approached her, laughing at her misfortune. She smirked._

"_Go ahead and laugh," She said, not caring as she tried to fix up her purple boob tube, though it kept sliding down her wet body. Kabuto helped her to her feet, crashing into his chest. Kabuto stepped back, holding her wet shivering body close to him. She was new to this strange feeling, as it hit her in the chest, stealing the air from her lungs. Kabuto kissed her forehead, her cold body covered by his, adding warmth to her. "Thank you," she said, pulling away, wiping her eyes and grabbing her jacket, not wanting to cause Kabuto any trouble. Kabuto kissed her lips, bringing her close. With her stay with Orochimaru, she had always turned to Kabuto, starting off loving him like a brother, slowly the feeling growing. Kabuto was always there since she had the initiative to kill her siblings, making her the last of her clan. The feeling was strange, as she had never felt this way before._

**/Flashback**

She crashed on the ground, her body aching. She stepped up, ready to take on Konohagakure. She wanted to get home, the sooner the better. She had developed quite an attitude in the past few years, quite relatable to the sound ninja Tayuya, who died almost 7 years ago. She stepped forward, looking into the horizon that was just above the gates of Konohagakure.

"That shit head better know what he is getting me into," she swore, furious at the position she was in and if everything didn't go according to her mentally created plan, she would be dead before she could ever see Kabuto again.

* * *

Rin stepped out of the shower, feeling much cleaner than before. She grabbed a green towel, wrapping it around her body to dry it and grabbed her dirty clothes, carrying them around, searching for something to wash them in later. She opened some large bifold doors hidden in the corner next to her bathroom, finding a washing machine and several metres of rope, most likely so she could hang her washing somewhere to dry. She squatted, putting the dirty clothes in the washing with one hand, the other hand holding up her towel. She stood back up, retreating to her bedroom and putting on her fresh clothing, tying the top at the side. She felt a lot better now she was clean, awake and her body wasn't numb from cold. The rain outside was seeming to slow, but it was still slightly heavy as it pitter-pattered on her window. She stepped into the main room of the small house, a kitchen and small living area that had the front door in the far corner from her room. She went outside her house, braving walking outside in Konoha after being missing for over 19 years. She first walked into a clothing store, planning to get some new clothing so she didn't have to where the clothing she had too often, as the kimono like top just made her look a lot like some sort of whore. Rin took straight to the pants and T-shirts, grabbing a pair of tight black leggings and a golden brown jacket along with a navy t-shirt. She also grabbed some white pajamas, which she put on the new clothing on the cash register, lucky enough to have remembered her money, though she did have quite a bit of money left in Konoha as well as what she had earned. She paid for her new clothes, walking out with several bags hanging from her arms. So far, no one had recognized her at all, which wasn't very surprising. Most of the people out she had never seen before.

* * *

"Kakashi, I want you back in the ANBU," Tsunade said, trying to make it somewhat a question but it was obvious that Tsunade was the one who really controlled the answer. Kakashi sighed.

"Back in the ANBU? Is there a shortage again?" Kakashi asked, his voice slightly muffled by his mask that covered the lower half of his face. The silver haired ex-ANBU was somewhat surprised at her question, as usually she would ask someone of the younger ninjas, someone like Sai or Rock Lee.

"Yes, but that is not the point. We lack in ANBU with experience in this level missions and that are capable in leading these missions without fail," Tsunade explained, "We have several other jonin whom will be joining the ANBU. I am still waiting on one's response."

"Aa," Kakashi said.

"Well do you accept?" Tsunade asked.

"Do I really have a choice,"

"None whatsoever,"

"Then I accept,"

"That's a boy," Tsunade said, Kakashi scowling at Tsunade calling him a 'boy' meaning it was like he was still 8 years old, "You should still have your gear I am guessing. Your mission is to find out as much as you can about a group called Zetsumei¹. There are 4 known members and 1 that isn't known much at all."

"Now why would I throw that out?" Kakashi asked, a slight smirk coming from his mask, "I will get onto the mission as soon as possible."

"Come back here before you go so I can give you the rest of the information," Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded and disappeared and reappeared in his quarters, grabbing his ANBU stuff from his cupboard which had been thrown in a ball for quite a few years. He slipped it over his shoulders, ready in seconds, back in Tsunade's office in minutes, his ANBU mask at his side.

* * *

Her feet shuffled. It was a miracle she hadn't been caught or recognized yet. She stepped into the circle building. She climbed the stairs, one by one. Slowly, she put her pale hand on the gold door handle, spinning it around and opening the door, creaking and bringing Tsunade and Kakashi's attention to her. She stepped into the office, her head hanging low, water dripping from her long blonde hair.

"Tsunade-baasan, Kakashi-san," she nodded, walking in and closing the door behind her. Kakashi raised his silver eyebrow.

"Since when am I Kakashi-_san_?" Kakashi asked.

"Since I have come to turn myself in," She said, feeling her fist tighten and the diamond on her ring scratching at her palm, blood dripping on the floor. Tsunade froze.

"Turn…yourself in? Did you fall off a cliff or something?"

"I fell out of a tree on the way here,"

"So Asami Matsuda has come to this. The last Matsuda of her clan," Tsunade said, recovering from shock.

"Yeah, guess so. Another kunoichi, obviously had been missing for a while, she was near me, only a kilometer or two. A medic I think I gathered from her chakra. It felt similar to that of Rin's before she left," The woman said, Tsunade revealing her name.

"Rin?" Kakashi asked, turning to Tsunade.

"Rin did come here actually, returning from a traveling around collecting skills," Tsunade admitted.

"She was in critical condition right?" Asami said, shuffling through her pocket a bit, "You will be visiting her before I see her, so Kakashi, give her these. I found them." Asami held out the lighter and cigarette.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"They're hers," Asami shrugged. Kakashi nodded, misbelieving that Rin would be the type to be smoking, even that Rin would be back after so many years. Asami shrugged.

"So you're not going to lock me up? That's weird," Asami shrugged, stroking her left hand through her hair that was falling across her face. Her ring got caught in her hair, forcing her to spin it around, detangling it from her dripping hair.

"What have you been doing?" Tsunade asked, "Looks like you are engaged and you go turning yourself in."

"Yeah suppose I have," Asami as she noticed Kakashi behind her, holding her wrists so she couldn't escape. Asami smirked as she was dragged from the room and thrown down the stairs, stumbling into the door, putting her hands out to stop her fall and scratching her face. Blood dribbled down her cheek as Kakashi unlocked the jail cell, Asami voluntarily stepped into the cell. Asami sat in the darkest corner, which happened to be on her futon mattress. She was in a bare concrete cell, all she had was a small bathroom, surrounded by bars as well, in which it would be impossible to escape and her bed. She hugged her knees, leaving a bit of room between her and the wall. She heard the door slam shut. Stupidly, the cameras were all broken around the room so anyone could get in. Asami felt something stroke down her back, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. She leaned back on the figure. "Took you long enough to get here," Asami sighed. She could feel the figure's single laugh of sarcasm shake her body. Her head dropped forward, passing out from exhaustion. The figure ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the back of her head.

"Ka…" Asami started. His warm hand covered her mouth.

* * *

Rin sighed. Finally she had some time to just sit down with another cigarette and some sake while she rested. She was now very masculine. Her figure was feminine but her attitude was much like that of the group she had traveled and trained with. There were about 4 guys and another woman who she first thought was a male when Rin heard about her. Training with them was tough, traveling around with Hiromi, Goro, Hideaki, Iwao and Kenta, going to numerous villages and doing odd jobs and missions to get money so they could get by. The group wasn't the best of role models, all smokers and alcoholics, some worse than others. If it were possible to have a goody goody in amongst 5 people who were sometimes taken as the 'bad guys' of the shinobi villages, Rin would be. A knock came from the front door as she sighed and slammed the sake bottle on the table and threw her cigarettes and lighter into a hidden corner behind some of her numerous books and items. She opened the door, dressed in her new black leggings and navy T-shirt, looking at the ANBU standing at her door. The first thing she noticed was the ANBU mask in the male ANBU's hand, then the forehead protector that covered one eye, then the mask that covered the lower half of the ANBU's face. Finally, her senses realized who it was. The silver haired man was standing there, a slight smile coming through his mask. Rin wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Kakashi!"

"Rin, you are starting to choke me," Kakashi said, hugging her back slightly, slipping the lighter and single cigarette that Asami claimed was Rin's onto the bench that came out to the door.

"Kakashi, you are an ANBU," Rin exclaimed, her artificial bubbly attitude reigning over her normal meddlesome one.

"Hn. I was an ANBU captain quite a few years ago then became an ex-ANBU and now I am an ANBU yet again," Kakashi tried to explain in her ear as she invited him inside.

"Rin, do you know anything about the group of missing ninja called 'Zetsumei'?" Kakashi asked, wondering if she had heard of them at all in her travels.

"W-why Kakashi?" Rin started to stutter.

"Rin, if you have, tell me," Kakashi said, gentle yet forcefully. Rin paused.

"Iie, Kakashi," Rin lied. Kakashi frowned.

"Do you know anything at all Rin? They are a group of missing ninja and they need to be stopped. All they do is destroy people's lives and towns. They have already destroyed half of Kumogakure²," Kakashi asked. Rin frowned, her heart beating at her chest. "Rin, I'm sorry. I just thought you might know something from where ever you were," Kakashi apologized.

"It's alright Kakashi. Please, make yourself at home," Rin said, letting Kakashi walk passed her so he could sit somewhere if he'd like.

* * *

**The first chapter! Woot Woot! This is really bad, but like Hinata's troubles, the story will get better as it continues…I hope. Please comment (or flame) even if you just want to say hi and how long it has been since I have written a half decent story. **

**Until next time, **

**Asami Matsuda**

¹ Zetsumei// Meaning end of life or death.

² Kumogakure// Village hidden in the clouds, hidden village of the lightning country.


	2. Chapter 2 Research then strike

**Back again, yay! Slight warning, there is moderate-heavy swearing in this chapter. This chapter is based on Rin.**

The Living End 

**2. Research then strike**

By now, Rin was heavily intoxicated, Kakashi wondering how she ended up like this. She was almost as strong an alcoholic as Tsunade, and that was a title she shouldn't be proud of. Rin felt her head spin as the intoxication was wearing off, in result of Kakashi taking her second bottle away from her an hour or two ago. She felt the pain in her side spark again, stronger than before. She kept forgetting to heal that, but she couldn't in front of Kakashi. She knew she could trust him with anything and everything, but it had been a while and they both had changed, Kakashi for the better and Rin for the worse. Rin felt her stomach churn. She grabbed her side and stood, smiling at Kakashi.

"I'll be back," Rin said, walking over to the bathroom, feeling her stomach churn again. She had a wave of dizziness come over her body, making her fall to her knees. The nausea wasn't helping at all. She took her hand to her stomach, glowing as she sat on the cold tile floor. She took the opportunity to look at her side, though nothing was wrong on the outside. She had internal damage which she should have gotten checked by Tsunade.

Flashback// 

_Rin's heart pulsed against her chest, running as far as she could. She wouldn't get hit this time, last time remembering the disastrous results. She had managed to keep her awareness and responsibility for caring for herself, even when she was intoxicated, many years ago. She was no longer the 15 year old just before she left to go and travel and find out new techniques. She was due back years ago, but she couldn't return, not yet. Rin felt something stab into her side, scratching at her organs that were near her side. Her appendix was now ruptured, kidney scarred most likely. It wasn't deadly if she attended to it sometime soon. She felt warm arms hug her close, the slim man holding her to keep her warm._

"_Rin, are you okay?" Hideaki asked. She knew who it was. He was on her team. She nodded, Hideaki giving her a bottle of sake. "Sake cures any pain. It's better than morphine," Hideaki laughed. Rin drank it in one go, her memories turning into a jumble._

_Rin laid back on her pillow, trying to remember what had happened the few months ago, though nothing else came to mind. She yawned, getting to her feet. She was certainly not out for that long, but never seemed to remember what happened. All that her team had told her was that she had accidentally taken medication and then drunk more sake, and that was the most stupid thing a medic should do, and Rin was the medic of the team. She felt dizziness swarm her body and nausea cover any feeling other than the stabbing pain in her abdominal area. She thought about this for a moment, rolling over and trying her best to ignore the pain. She still hadn't gotten around to fixing up her side, though the kidney had healed. Rin pulled the covers over her head, trying to sleep a bit more._

"_Rin, time to get up you lazy bitch," Hiromi yelled out to her, walking up to the side of her bed, shaking her shoulder. Rin felt even worse, her pain growing stronger and dizziness coating her vision. Rin felt the shaking start to slow but it sped up again before she felt any better. Hiromi rolled Rin onto her back trying to get her up. Rin pulled back, rolling back onto her side and throwing the covers over her own head._

"_Stop that if you know what's good for you," Rin murmured, trying her best to not throw up all over Hiromi._

"_Rin," Hiromi said, shaking a slight harder. Rin felt like all hell was going to break loose then. She could barely make out Hiromi's feet. _

"_Hiromi, I will warn you again, stop it now," Rin murmured, feeling the nausea grow stronger in her gut._

"_Rin," Hiromi shouted, kicking Rin's tender stomach. Rin couldn't hold it in, throwing up all over Hiromi's shoes. "Rin?!" Hiromi exclaimed, Rin wiping her mouth and laying back down and pulling the covers back over her head, "Rin, what the fuck is going on?"_

"_I have a hangover," Rin muttered, Hiromi removing her shoes and putting them against the wall and sitting down on the opposite side of Rin's mattress. Rin sighed, feeling nausea creep up on her again. After a few moments of silence, Rin was already half asleep._

"_I'll tell the guys to give you a day off," Hiromi said, standing up and sighing, walking off._

**//Flashback**

"Rin, are you ok?" Kakashi asked, walking up to the bathroom door and knocking heavily. Rin shook her head, trying to wake herself up from her memories. She stood up, splashing her face in the sink before turning to the door and opening it, faking a smile.

"Just fine Kakashi," Rin said, holding her side with one hand and the other one her stomach. It was hard enough not opening another bottle of sake and smoking another cigarette but she wasn't going out of her way to stop her addictions.

"Maybe we should go see Shizune or Sakura to see if they can do anything about that pain in your side," Kakashi said.

"You're not going to shut up until I do, are you?" Rin sighed, walking beside Kakashi. Kakashi smiled, obviously meaning no. "Fine," Rin said. She sighed, opening her home door and letting Kakashi leave first, locking the door behind her. They walked up to the Konoha hospital. Strangely enough they weren't spotted by anyone either of them knew, until they were almost there. Kurenai was out walking with her son, Yuu, as she looked up at Kakashi and Rin.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai greeted, Yuu running up to Kakashi's side and hugging his leg. Kurenai looked at Rin, remembering her from somewhere, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Un-cle Kakashi!" Yuu shouted, letting go of Kakashi's leg and jumping in circles.

"Kurenai-san!" Rin exclaimed, the tone of Rin's voice giving it away.

"Rin! How nice to see you again," Kurenai smiled, "so where are you two going?" Rin just felt nauseated from walking about 50 metres.

"Hospital. Rin has been feeling sick," Kakashi said, noticing Rin grasp the side of her shirt tighter and her hand press slightly on her stomach. Kurenai looked at Rin with sympathy.

"Well I hope you are alright," Kurenai said, noticing Yuu running a slight away, "I better be going, ja ne!" Rin sighed, edging closer with every step, every step making her feel worse. They were a few steps in the gate as Rin felt dizziness affect her vision, making it a lot harder to walk. One of her knees collapsed, Rin falling on the dirt. Kakashi turned to look at Rin, noticing her fall.

"Rin are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Aa. Just tripped, that's all," Rin said, trying to stand. She started to cough, dirt blowing around her. Kakashi sighed, lifting one of her arms over his shoulders, helping her walk in. Kakashi sat Rin down in a chair, walking over to the desk and asking if either Shizune or Sakura were free. Weirdly enough, neither was but Tsunade happened to be roaming the hospital, avoiding work in the office. The good things about being a medical ninja that becomes a Kage, you can never be told off for helping the injured or sick instead of working on paperwork. Tsunade walked out to bring Rin and Kakashi into a consultation room, Rin stumbling and holding onto her side and a rail as she walked in. Tsunade gave Rin a form, that she needed to fill out. Rin's eyes started to ease as she sat on the soft hospital bed. She first filled out her name, easy enough. Gender. Female. Age. 34. Family. She filled that in easily too. Husband/wife. None whatsoever. Medication. None, at the moment. There was a diagnosis box down the bottom which she took the liberty of filling out. Ruptured appendix; scarring; intoxicated. That covered about all she needed to fill. She handed the form back to Tsunade, the first thing she noticed was the diagnosis box that was filled for her.

"How long has you appendix been like that?" Tsunade asked.

"Almost 3 months now," Rin smiled. Tsunade frowned.

"You are hopeless Rin. You could die from that," Tsunade said, "Obviously, I'll have to operate."

"Great. While you're at it, kill the kid," Rin said, Tsunade looking at Naruto who had barged in the door, shouting for Tsunade.

"I would if I could, Rin," Tsunade said ignoring Naruto's ranting, "Anything that I need to be aware of?" Rin sighed.

"Did you read the paper?" Rin said. Tsunade scanned through the sheet once.

"Yes,"

"Try again in more detail," Rin said slowly, annoying Tsunade. She read it word for word, aloud much to Rin's disgust, starting from the bottom as they knew the top already.

"Ruptured appendix, scarring, intoxicated. You aren't on any medication," Tsunade paused, "How intoxicated?"

"Barely. I only had a bottle and a half," Rin said, though it was muffled by Naruto's yelling.

"I want another mission Tsunade baa-san!" Naruto yelled. Rin's eyes narrowed, her blinking heavily but quickly, a glint of crimson running through.

"Do you mind Naruto? I am currently with a patient who needs to go into surgery," Tsunade yelled back at Naruto. Kakashi had fallen asleep in a chair a while ago, knowing that someone would interrupt the simple check up so they would be here for a while. Rin got up and punched Naruto through several walls, the loud crashing sounds awakening Kakashi. Rin clapped her hands together before feeling nausea reintroduce itself to her body. Kakashi quickly decided to check if Naruto was still alive while Tsunade attended to Rin. Tsunade looked at Rin, wondering how Rin managed to use so much power in her condition.

"Before you ask, because I know it's on your mind, I spent the last 20 years training day in day out," Rin answered, amazingly to the question that was roaming around Tsunade's head. Rin shuffled around on the bed.

"When is the surgery so I can get out of here," Rin said, "I hate being examined." Tsunade sighed. She was definitely not the old innocent Rin, though she was 20 years older than when she left.

"I will get an operating room ready as soon as possible," Tsunade sighed, walking out of the room and looking at Kakashi who was helping Naruto from the rubble, "He deserved that." Rin blinked heavily again, her eyes returning to their normal state. She looked around, no idea what had just happened but Naruto was off and through a few walls. Her fist was aching, just as if…

_Fuck. It's happening again,… _Rin thought to herself as Tsunade laughed quietly to herself as she went off somewhere to try and find an empty operating room. Kakashi put Naruto in one of the chairs, who was shaking at the vision of what he thought was an older, blonde Sakura. Rin laughed at Naruto, feeling sick again and holding her side tight. She knew that once the appendix was better she wouldn't feel most of the pain, but she couldn't be bothered coming into a hospital until now.

"So, are you alright Rin?" Kakashi asked. Rin sighed, handing Kakashi the clipboard.

"Does that explain 'alright'?" Rin asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is the strange superhuman strengthed lady?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, strengthed isn't a word and that is Rin. She is from my genin team," Kakashi explained as he skimmed through the sheet. Rin sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Hmm, fishcake ramen topping spiral," Rin said, thinking about the meaning behind Naruto's name. Naruto frowned.

"If you are that smart, what does Kakashi-sensei's name mean?" Naruto asked.

"That's easy. Kakashi Hatake. Scarecrow in the field," Rin said. Naruto crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"Sakura,"

"Cherry blossom,"

"Uchiha,"

"Paper fan,"

"Teme,"

"That's not a name,"

"Answer the question,"

"Gay," Naruto looked strangely at Kakashi, who was still reading through the paper on the wooden clipboard, before Naruto turned back to Rin. They continued the game of names and their meanings for a while. Naruto stopped for a few moments, thinking of more names.

"Asami,"

"Where'd that come from?" Kakashi asked.

"Asami Matsuda,"

"You still remember that?"

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed, "Believe it!"

"Asami. Morning beauty," Rin answered.

"You know the meaning of everyone's name, oneesan," Naruto said, Rin smiling. Tsunade returned, Naruto majority healed over already, Rin still waiting.

"Rin come through," Tsunade said, looking and resisting the look on Naruto's stumped face.

"Temari!" Naruto said just before Rin left the room.

"Temari is a name of a toy," Rin called back.

"Damn she's good," Naruto hmphed.

Asami woke up, her head resting on the hard concrete. A large banging noise was throttling in her ear, making her sit up. The sound reminded Asami of Sasuke while he was still with Orochimaru, not that Orochimaru was now alive. Asami would have answered the door if she could get out of the jail cell.

"Open the god damn fucking door!" Asami yelled, the door opening as Sasuke did in fact walk in.

"You are _not _being transferred, Asami-_sama_," Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping through the sama.

"You should be proud. You are going to kill two sound ninja 4 years," Asami remarked, standing up and walking towards the front of the cell. Sasuke opened the metal cell door, Asami walking out and of the cell. Sasuke hned, taking Asami's hands behind her back. "You've been growing, I can remember when you were shorter than me," Asami remarked. Sasuke wasn't paying any attention.

"First I need to take you to Tsunade's office," Sasuke muttered.

"What? I need to fill out forms to be prosecuted?" Asami asked.

"We need to fill out the rest of your information in the bingo book, that's what," Sakura said, walking up to Sasuke. Asami smirked.

"You couldn't have just got the information off him?" Asami said, pointing at Sasuke.

"That's what I told the old hag," Sasuke shrugged. Sakura frowned. All of her team didn't have much respect for Tsunade, other than herself, and really, most of the Konoha 11 didn't. Sakura led Sasuke and Asami to Tsunade's office, taking out the ANBU bingo book from one of the shelves.

"Asami Matsuda, 24. Missing ninja," Sakura read aloud.

"Missing ninja? Is that it? I should be at least S-class," Asami muttered aloud.

"Ninja rank, Jonin. Village, sound. Genjutsu," Sakura said aloud, "Is that all correct now?" Asami smirked and nodded. So many forms. There were forms to die. Asami turned to the corner of the roof, pulling a kunai from her pouch that was strapped to her side, throwing it and releasing the plate. As they should have guessed by now, Naruto was waiting there, listening to every word.

"Asami! How are you still alive?" Naruto shouted.

"I am. So shut the fuck up," Asami said, sick of Naruto's loud voice already.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I turned myself in and I am getting prosecuted for it," Asami sighed, turning back to Sasuke and Sakura, "Is that all Sakura? Sasuke?" Sakura nodded.

"They can't kill you for turning _yourself _in! That's unjust! If you turn yourself in it means you realize your mistakes and are ready to face the consequences so you can start again!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry Naruto, Tsunade's orders," Sakura said. Asami smirked.

"Besides, I'll just have to start again in hell," Asami shrugged. Naruto was still frustrated. This wasn't right at all.

"Where is Tsunade baa-san!" Naruto yelled.

"In the hospital, operating I think," Sakura thought.

"Oh yeah. On Rin oneesan Kakashi-sensei was with," Naruto said, Kakashi sounding like Kakai. Sasuke raised a brow. "She was good. She knew the meaning of like everybody's names," Naruto said.

"Dobe, What do you mean Kakashi was with someone?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought for a moment about more names to ask Rin.

"Oh, Rin was on Kakashi-sensei's genin team," Naruto remarked, "I've never seen her around here before." Sakura looked through Tsunade's mountains of papers.

"Rin. Tsunade was halfway through writing her signature on the KIA papers this morning," Sakura said, "She's been missing for over 20 years. That's why." Naruto sighed.

"When will Tsunade baa-san be back?! I want another mission and to stop Asami oneesan's prosecution," Naruto complained. Tsunade opened the door, looking at the gathering in her office. Naruto was jumping around in Tsunade's face rambling about injustice, prosecution and Asami. Tsunade found it weird that he was calling someone who almost killed Hinata and he almost killed them 4 years ago he was now calling oneesan. She planted a chakra filled fist in his stomach and he flew into her desk, breaking the oak in half and the papers falling all over his body.

"Now, be quieter and explain what you were saying slowly," Tsunade said, rubbing her fist.

"Baa-san! Why do you have to hurt so much? I have already been punched through 3 walls today," Naruto complained, "Why is Asami oneesan being prosecuted for turning herself in and how is Rin oneesan?"

"Because Asami is an S-class ninja and Rin is fine. Why are you calling them both your older sisters?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, they both deserve to live!"

"Rin isn't dying,"

"You said she would,"

"She would have if Kakashi hadn't have brought her in,"

"Why does oneesan need to die?"

"As I said, she is an S-class ninja,"

"So? She turned herself in didn't she?" Naruto yelled. The yelling continued for about 5 minutes, both in each others faces.

"Will you both shut the fuck up!" Asami yelled, bringing silence to the room.

"Thank you Asami," Sasuke murmured, grateful that the yelling had stopped. They had yelled each other for 2 hours, 32 minutes and 13 seconds once, Sakura timed it. Tsunade sighed, attending to the fallen papers on the ground. She picked them up, some upside down, others poking out at the sides. Shizune sighed as she came into the room, noticing the mess and the small party. Tsunade lifted her desk up at the middle, trying to carry one half at a time to the far corner. By now, Sakura was helping sort the papers and the room was deadly silent. Finally, Shizune broke the silence after a few moments of working out who was doing what.

"Tsunade-sama. Rin-san is trying to leave the hospital," Shizune reported.

"Already?" Tsunade said, shocked, "She shouldn't have woken up for an hour or two more." Tsunade put down the rest of her broken desk and walked out the door, Naruto tailing behind her again, arguing about Asami and Rin. Sasuke sighed.

"He's a handful," Asami sighed. Sasuke pointed at the chair across the room.

"We have a while so stay there," Sasuke said. Sakura was _still _picking up papers for Tsunade with Shizune.

Rin was busy standing at her room door shouting at Kakashi as Tsunade came through, Naruto almost stepping on her heels. Rin sighed, sitting on the hospital bed, already dressed in her average attire. Kakashi was sitting next to the door, ready for Rin to try and move. Rin smirked, feeling chakra start to flow at her feet. She slipped her feet onto the floor, trying to conceal her movements. Tsunade walked through the door, looking at Rin who was annoyed.

"Tsunade! Hurry up and let me out of here. I need to get out and do something. Send me on a mission or something!" Rin pleaded.

"No Rin. You just had an operation. You need to stay here," Tsunade said.

"I don't want to stay here. I can't stay still and do nothing! Send me on any type of mission! Even if its collecting information on Akatsuki or the sound or something!" Rin pleaded, her voice loud and almost as annoying as Naruto's.

"Fine. Go with Kakashi to collect information on Zetsumei. If that's ok with you, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi sighed.

"She's as stubborn as Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "she can come." Rin started jumping in circles before she felt dizzy and was leaning on the bed.

"Not a good idea. Maybe I should leave the jumping and spinning until the meds wear off," Rin muttered to herself.

"You can start by going to a near by village. They have some people there who know something on Zetsumei," Tsunade suggested. Rin and Kakashi nodded, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, one after the other. Kakashi was already ready for the mission and Rin, well she just turned up with her things somehow at the gate. Rin was bubbly and talking about everything, embarrassing the hell out of herself as an effect of not letting her medication wear off. Each step crackled under their feet, the moving dirt and rocks moving from under Rin's feet enough she was walking around like a kid that was trying to walk on a straight painted line. It didn't work, but she was still up on her toes. They reached the town, everyone thinking that Rin was a teenager that Kakashi was stuck with. It was fine until an older woman looked carefully at Rin as Kakashi ignored her ranting about the beautiful clouds and skies.

"Are you the one's Tsunade-sama sent to talk to some of our villagers?" An old man asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"Is she on drugs by any chance. Either that or she should really be 4," The old man remarked, looking at Rin in a weird way. Rin danced in circles, higher than a kite, artificially happy. As the back of Rin's navy top lifted slightly, her smile slightly fading, her eyes became sharp again within the blink of her eyes, a black dragon tattoo was on her back was shaped like a swirl. The edges of the tattoo had squiggles creating a unique pattern just above her pants and under her shirt as it fell after less than a second. "That tattoo. That… she's part of the Zetsumei!" the old man stuttered. Her eyes softened again, returning to normal.

"What did you say about me?" Rin asked, completely clueless.

"You… You destroyed Kumogakure!" the old man said, pointing at Rin.

"What gives you that idea?" Rin asked, her emotions racing up again, her smile from ear to ear and happy like a bee.

"That tattoo… on your back… that's the same one as those in the Zetsumei," the old man stuttered. Rin lifted the back of her shirt, her back bare of any tattoo.

"No tattoo here sorry," Rin said, dropping the back of her shirt and dancing around in circles again, her smile growing.

Goro concealed his chakra and sipped his sake from the corner of the café, looking at Rin through the window.

"Rin's on drugs," Kenta said, noticing the prancing noises coming from the Rin.

"Aa. Either that or…" Hiromi began to say but stopped. All the boys were looking at her now. Iwao was like the person in the group that was there for fun and to help, nothing serious. So when it came to naming the group members, Iwao was either left out or last, not that he minded.

"Either that or what? Something's been wrong with Rin lately and we all know you know," Hideaki asked, looking straight into Hiromi's emerald eyes. Kenta fixed his black t-shirt that had a silver dragon wrapping around his stomach and chest so it sat straight, his black pants rubbing against the brown chair, his hand brushing his short messy black hair from his face. He had a forehead protector around his waist, but the metal plate was bare. On everyone in the group they had the same forehead protector. They weren't affiliated with any village at all. Kenta was the youngest, being brought into the group by his father whom passed away when he was young. Iwao wore silver, his t-shirt and pants silver along with the fabric on his forehead protector that was connected to a bag he carried everywhere. His brown hair was a little shorter than average. Goro, the leader of the group snorted. He was a bald man, a black robe covering his Kirigakure ANBU uniform, proving that he was once, an ANBU in his previous village. His forehead protector was around the strap that held on his large katana. Hideaki wore a green shirt, much like a dress shirt but not quite, and his black pants, his black hair over to one side as it sat over to the right side of his face, sitting across the side of his forehead protector that was actually on his forehead.

"Hiromi," Goro said, his deep voice eerily entering Hiromi's ears.

"She's fine ok. She's fine. All she needs to do is complete this task and then it will be back to normal," Hiromi smiled nervously. Every one frowned. _Rin where are you when I need you? _Hiromi asked herself unconsciously.

"I'll be back in a sec," Rin said to Kakashi, running off in the direction toward her team. They were sitting inside a café as she squashed in beside Hiromi and Kenta. "Hi!" Rin said, her voice high pitched and she was most certainly hyperactive. She had just been outside, someone trying to talk to her but she hadn't heard a word, thus, feeling the urge just to jump up and down.

"Rin, what drugs are you on?" Kenta asked as he pushed his arm a bit from the wall before he was tempted to make room by making a hole in it.

"Morphine,"

"Morphine?"

"Remember how I ruptured my appendix. I got it fixed," Rin said, feeling the urge to jump out of her chair and spin in circles. Rin was starting to freak out her teammates quite a bit.

"Err…Rin," Hiromi nudged, "Meet here again later tonight? Okay?" Rin tilted her head to the side, what Hiromi had said had gone through one ear and out the other. Hiromi repeated it slowly, each sound dragging out.

"Yeah," Rin said, looking at Hiromi, then the sake bottle on the table, "Can I have that?" Rin grabbed the sake bottle, Goro grabbing it off her, from the furthest corner of the table, just as a drop hit her tongue.

"Alcohol and drugs don't mix. You should know that, you're a medic," Goro said, slamming the bottle back on the table. Rin heard Kakashi faintly calling her name from outside. She got up and stole the sake bottle again, drinking about half a bottle before Iwao took the bottle from Rin. Rin waved and sprinted out the door with her massive hyperactive energy. She ran around the building, crashing into Kakashi. Kakashi sighed.

"We can go back to Konoha for the rest of the day. We will go to further villages tomorrow," Kakashi said, beginning to turn around. Rin felt sick in her gut, a chemical reaction making her feel sick.

_Maybe I should listen to Goro next time, _Rin thought to herself. Her emotions were fading due to sickness. The villagers that helped them watched them off. Rin tripped, falling flat on her face making Kakashi laugh. Kakashi helped Rin to her feet, helping her dust the dirt from her back. Rin was out of energy now, the drugs wearing off.

"Kakashi, how badly have I embarrassed myself and how much shit am I going to get into from Tsunade," Rin asked, her words slurring together. Kakashi smirked from under his mask.

"A lot. That man thinks you are a member of Zetsumei and that we have ninja that are on drugs. Tsunade is going to crack it," Kakashi admitted. Rin smirked.

"Thanks for that. That makes me feel a lot better," Rin smiled, "so what did you get?" Kakashi handed Rin a sheet of paper including characteristics of the Zetsumei ninja. She looked at it, trying to analyze every detail. 5 members. 1 possible extra. Main members are from the Water country, Wind country, Snow country and Fire country. She felt her stomach churn again. She could tell something wasn't right at all. She could feel the villagers eyes piercing at her skin as she walked past the large gate. Her side was still tender, but she couldn't feel as _much _pain as before. Though the morphine was covering most of that. She was trying to memorize everything that the village knew about the Zetsumei. She thought it would be a good idea to tell Kakashi something about the Zetsumei. "Well, when I went around that building, one of the villagers also told me that one of the Zetsumei seemed to have on something similar to the Kirigakure ANBU black ops. They didn't know exactly so they didn't want to tell that man who thinks that I am on drugs," Rin said, her voice slowly fading to an average state, emotionless. She could feel prickling on the skin on her lower back. She looked at Kakashi who was stunned. Somehow, two of the Kirigakure ANBU had become missing ninja. He had fought one once, and that was in the early days with his team of genin.

Asami sighed, Tsunade returning to the office after a short while. Naruto, who was still protesting to Tsunade, was now almost hanging off her sleeve. He wasn't going to give up any time soon, once keeping this up from dawn till after dusk for about 2 weeks. Tsunade didn't want to be woken up that early so she had to end his ranting now.

"Asami, why did you turn yourself in?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I wanted to take the consequences of my actions," Asami said, unsure of what she was saying herself. Tsunade sighed.

"Please please please don't let them kill Asami!" Naruto pleaded, annoying Tsunade.

"Naruto. Shut up for a minute," Sakura said, putting one hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's hair was once again starting to become a deep red, his eyes slits and his whisker marks on his cheeks thickened. As he went on, it became harder to control the demon.

"I will think about it and give the sentence in one week," Tsunade said, pleasing Naruto slightly, "But. If you annoy me or nag me, Asami will be killed without a chance to speak." Naruto frowned, his hair spiking up.

It was dark, some buildings lights had gone out and others were still on. By this time, the affects of the morphine had worn off, Rin's eyes sharp with glints of red, her face emotionless and heart made of coal. She had on the clothes that she had arrived in, all but the long coat in which was still dripping wet. Her red top was cut down low, top only held together at the back with the matching coloured belt that was just below her breasts which held her katana across her back. On her back was in fact the tattoo that the man from the village had seen earlier, reacting to her emotions. When she felt murderous, envied, tired, bored, angered or when her eyes were sharp and glinted with crimson or red, the tattoo appeared. At other times, there would be nothing at all. Her ¾ black pants were torn at the bottom. Instead of the black long coat, she had a short black jacket with short sleeves and it was torn across the middle of her back, leaving the base of her back uncovered to reveal her tattoo in all its glory. First she had to get past the guards, not that was a problem. She made several hand signs, her hands rubbing together, sliding across the unsmooth surface. She disappeared, reappearing a kilometer or two after the gate. She hurried off to the village that was near Konohagakure, chakra filling every step as she arrived there in a matter of minutes. The town was quiet, the only areas open were the café and the odd stall. She walked into the café, the lights flickering as the bell on top of the door rang, Rin taking even steps toward her team. She slammed her palms on the table, leaning over and looking at Goro in the eyes which not many people would have the confidence to do. The back of her top was opened until the belt, revealing the tattoo. Goro nodded, each disappearing and reappearing in the very center of the small town. They were facing 5 different directions. Iwao, like usual, didn't take part but actually stayed in the bar, sipping at his sake. Rin felt a slight tug at her katana.

"Be careful," Hideaki said as he let go, Rin smirking. Hideaki was like a cross between each of the members other than herself in her genin team. Goro smirked.

"Go," Goro said in a deep husky voice that was quiet enough to not wake any villagers. The first place they struck was that of the villager who had spoken to Kakashi, smashing things throughout the house, the glass scratching at each of their skin. Hideaki was in the front, Hiromi just behind. A foot or two behind her was Goro, who was searching through everything for anything valuable. Kenta was guarding the door as Rin searched for any villagers, her presence barely detected by even her own team. She kicked open a door, two children sitting in a corner, hugging each other as Rin came over. Rin's eyes softened, She felt somewhat guilty but her eyes sharpened again, she had no choice in the matter, it was kill them or die. Her team was the reason she was still alive, these raids to find things they needed to survive. Most likely, the village they raided would be in ruins, most people killed. Rin pulled her katana from her back, the blade glinting in the starting fire behind her. The children hugged closer, Rin thrusting her katana through their bodies together, piercing the fatal points. The children dropped dead after Rin removed her katana from their bodies, blood pouring from their chest wounds. She put her katana back in it's case on her back, sliding it as she heard it scrape against the edges of the casing. Rin hurried to the next room, no people so she yelled out 'clear' in which she did after killing everybody in a room or found one that was bare of living forms. Rin came to the furthest room through the building, the room seemed to be clear. She took a few steps inside, sensing a presence.

_In front, above, to the side, the other side, below, be… _Rin counted off as she looked in each direction, just about to turn around when she felt something cold on her neck. She turned her head slightly to see the old man behind her. He smirked as he grabbed a thick metal chain that was around her neck like a scarf, the chain falling to the ground. It clinked and the sound echoed through Rin's ears.

"You are one of them. I am sure Gondaime-sama won't be happy that one of her kunoichi are actually a missing ninja, working for Zetsumei," the old man said, "I should have gotten Kakashi to kill you before you could do any harm." She could feel Hideaki's chakra coming towards her, not making it obvious as she performed several hand signs. The man pressed the knife a slight harder on her neck, blood dribbling down her chest and across the crease of her breasts. She could tell Hideaki was now in the doorway, his katana poking into the old man's central back.

"Put the knife down," Hideaki said, his sharingan flashing crimson. Hideaki wasn't born of two Uchiha's but his mother was an Uchiha. He had the sharingan but it wasn't to the potential of a 'pure blooded' Uchiha. His sharingan flashed again, the old man dropping his knife. Rin turned and pulled out her katana, stabbing him through the stomach within a few seconds, barely missing Hideaki as it stabbed through the other side. Rin smirked as she gathered the several deceased bodies and dragged them to the middle of the building where Hiromi scratched a pattern onto their neck, identical to that on their backs. They continued the raid, breaking into houses and killing all they could. Rin felt a strong and familiar chakra pull at her systems. It would be a minimum of about 3-4 minutes away.

"Disperse. ANBU," Rin called as the 5 all jumped in different directions, disappearing from the village. Iwao had sensed it a few moments later, disappearing himself.

The ANBU arrived in the town a few moments after each of Rin's team had left. Kakashi was amongst them, searching the village for clues. All they found were dead bodies. Kakashi walked into the home of the man he talked to, finding the man and his families bodies in the middle. He walked through to the back room where the last trail of blood lead from. There was one body missing here. The mother of the children. He found Rin's chain on the ground, recognizing it easily. He could smell her on it. He lifted his ANBU mask and bit his thumb, making it bleed so he could summon Pakkun.

"Pakkun. Smell this and try and figure out if it is someone we know," Kakashi ordered, pulling his ANBU mask back over his face. Pakkun took one sniff and recognized it.

"That belongs to Rin," Pakkun said, "There is no one else it could be." Kakashi nodded.

"I thought so," Kakashi said, Pakkun disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kakashi slid the chain into his kunai pouch, returning to the center of the small village where the other ANBU stood. One ANBU had a young teenaged boy on his back, the boy barely breathing but still alive. They all nodded and disappeared, returning to Konoha. They stood in front of Tsunade's desk, all but Kakashi who was always late anyway.

Kakashi stood outside Rin's door, knocking heavily. Rin washed her face and changed into her normal clothes, throwing the dirty clothing in the washing machine. She opened the door, looking at Kakashi who was standing outside.

"Kakashi," Rin said, "What brings you here so late at night?" Kakashi removed his ANBU mask, looking Rin in the eyes.

"Rin, is this yours?" Kakashi asked, pulling the chain from his pocket. Rin smirked.

"Yeah. I lost it when we went to that village earlier today. Where'd you find it?" Rin asked, lying completely. Kakashi frowned.

"I found it at the old man's house the village was raided by Zetsumei," Kakashi said. Rin smirked again. They had already figured out which group it was, which didn't surprise her but already, Kakashi had his suspicions that Rin was there, which she was.

"The village…is it ok? Are the villagers ok?" Rin asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Everyone there was killed but a small infant. The infant can't talk and now has no parents. Everything in the village that has value is either destroyed or gone," Kakashi explained. Rin lowered her head, pretending to be thinking about them.

"oh," Rin said, trying to seem sympathetic, "do you want to come in? I was just about to make myself a coffee." This wasn't a lie. Kakashi sat down in a seat, noticing some blood smeared on the side of the bench and some of the walls. Then he looked at the floor which had a trail of blood leading into her bedroom.

"Rin, why is there blood everywhere?" Kakashi asked. Rin mentally kicked herself as Kakashi stood, following the trail. Kakashi opened her wardrobe to find…

**That's it…for now. I will post up the next chapter ASAP. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Asami Matsuda**


	3. Chapter 3 Consequences

Chapter 3 already. This is being updated really quickly. Oh well. This one I will try to include more about Asami but it's a bit hard if all she does is sit in a jail cell. Hinata is finally entering the story though she was the main character in Hinata's troubles! Yay! Go Hinata! Onto the story. I might add a code though just to help you.

Disclaimer// I do not own Naruto. Misashi Kimimoto (did I spell it right?) does.

Claimer!!// I _do _own Asami Matsuda and Tsukiko!

Bold Tsukiko (you'll get it later)

_Italics thoughts or flashbacks or dreams. Flashbacks are specified. (Ramble) It is somewhat obvious the difference between dreams and thoughts. (/ramble)_

"Talking marks" Talking

(A.N: example) Authors note, example will be replaced with the authors note.

The living end 

**3. Consequences**

Nothing.

There was nothing there. Kakashi looked blankly at the cupboard. There seemed to be some sort of blood stained mark on the floor but nothing was there at all. Rin, who was in the other room, slid her katana down beside her tall fridge that was in a corner. She noticed her blank forehead protector and slid it down there too, making them untraceable as she got to work on cleaning up the trail of blood. Kakashi finally emerged, the wall beside him was clear and so were the bench and table. Rin only had the ragged grey carpet, and that could take a while. She was starting on the floor as she felt something dribble down her neck, wiping her hand across it and looking at the mix of blood and sweat dripping on the floor. Rin's hand started to glow a green colour of chakra, healing over the scar on her neck so there was no trace. She did the same with all of her cuts and scars, Kakashi wondering how she had gotten them all.

_How did that old man hurt me? I mean, I know how I got the burns and a few of the cuts but there is more here than before, _Rin said, feeling a burn prickling at her side. She lifted just the corner of her shirt, the bottom of her tattoo being revealed and healing the burn on her side. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Rin? How'd you get hurt that bad and what is that on your back?" Kakashi asked. Rin froze. She had forgotten he was even there. Her eyes softened again, just realizing where she was, but had no idea why she was on the floor or why Kakashi was asking about her getting hurt.

"Uhh… It's nothing. Kakashi it's alright. I don't want to bore you with the details," Rin smiled, dropping the back of her shirt and getting back to the carpets, _why now? Why when I return to Konoha finally? _Rin asked herself, as if she was talking to a second person.

"Rin. I have a while, you can tell me the whole story," Kakashi said, ushering her to her own couch where she sat down beside him. She felt a sharp pain strike her back, her eyes sharpening again, and that's when it all went black again.

Rin woke the next morning to a loud crash, the door slamming open to an ANBU standing at her door. There were a lot of ANBU coming past her place lately, most of the time Kakashi. Rin sat straight up on the couch, yawning.

_Thinking of Kakashi… _Rin thought to herself as she looked around, feeling something move beside her.

"Rin? What's going on?" Kakashi's voice asked, the voice coming from beside her.

"I might leave you alone for now," the ANBU said, slightly closing the door behind him, leaving it slightly open. Luckily enough, both Kakashi and Rin were in clothing, Kakashi's armor the only thing that was missing from his outfit but Rin still could not remember anything. Kakashi's voice frightened her, making her jump. Rin looked at Kakashi, her eyes soft as Kakashi looked at her funnily. Rin was trying desperately to remember what happened but nothing came at all.

"Rin? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Kakashi remarked. What he spoke was the truth, her eyes wide and her face slightly pale, shocked. "Rin?" Kakashi prodded, looking at her as she got off the couch, rubbing her head.

"I'm just going to get some coffee. Would you like one?" Rin asked, pointing to the kitchen, which was only at the other side of the room. Kakashi shook his head as he pulled back on his armor, which was in a pile on the floor.

"I should be heading off though, I was supposed to tell Tsunade that I had returned last night. Sayonara!" Kakashi said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Rin pressed the switch on the kettle, the water beginning to boil. She leaned her hands on the opposite bench, pressing her chin into her chest. Her body was shaking, her knees starting to collapse. She tried to lean on the bench but her body was frozen. Silent sobs escaped her lips, several tears running down her cheeks. Her head turned to the side, as if she had just been slapped.

'**You're pathetic, you know that?' **A voice echoed in her mind. Rin sobbed harder, the thought of being called pathetic like a strike through her chest. **'Rin, you cannot even handle me. How can you expect to find the 'scroll' if you cannot handle me in your head?' **the voice echoed. Rin wanted to feel happiness instead of fear and grief but with the voice in her head, she could not.

"Tsukiko, please…please… stop!" Rin pleaded, her body felt like it was being punched repetitively, her body being crushed by someone in her mind. Rin felt her body bruise and bleed, laying flat now on the tile floor in tears. She curled up into a ball and sobbed, slowly fading into a deep sleep.

Asami sighed, her body pressed against the wall. She had been sitting in the same spot for over a few days, her cold body shivering. Naruto was standing just outside the cell on guard. Naruto looked at Asami and smiled.

"I'm going to change you sentence," Naruto smiled. Asami shook her head. Naruto's face straightened. A feeling stabbed him in the gut, making him nervous. The door opened slightly, Sakura looking in.

"Naruto, you could change shifts now if you like. You've been here for quite a few hours now," Sakura said gently, not paying attention to his movements. Naruto stared straight at the wall.

_What was that feeling? Is someone hurt? _Naruto thought to himself. Sakura noticed his stare, becoming worried.

"Naruto. Is everything alright?"

"What…Aa. Everything is alright Sakura-chan," Naruto said, creating a fake smile. Sakura frowned. She took his arm and dragged him out of the room. Unluckily for Neji, he was the first ANBU to walk past. Sakura sent him in to watch over Asami and Neji agreed, though Sakura never told him it was Asami. Neji stood against the wall beside the cell, not even looking at Asami at all. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was still in deep thought.

"Naruto. What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I just had a feeling something happened to someone," Naruto said, "Could something have happened to Rin oneesan? Kakashi said she was pretty messed up yesterday." Naruto thought back for a moment. Sakura sighed.

"Let's go check on Rin just so you can concentrate," Sakura said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke along side Naruto. They appeared in the hallway in front of Rin's small apartment. Naruto knocked on her door, the door opening with a high-pitched screech. Naruto and Sakura looked inside.

"Rin," they echoed together. Rin stirred, waking up as she sat up slightly, leaning on one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Sakura's eyes diverted to Rin, looking at the many cuts and bruises that covered her. Sakura dived down, her hands glowing green, healing over anything she could. Naruto was still looking around; trying to find Rin, as he could not see her passed the bench.

"Naruto! I found her," Sakura called, Naruto coming around, "Rin, what happened?" Rin was silent, still traumatized. Rin felt Naruto's warm and gentle hands touch her bruised skin, trying to comfort her. Rin breathed in heavily, breathing out and finding the strength to speak.

'**If you tell them anything, you know it will happen again,' **Tsukiko's voice echoed in Rin's mind. Rin smiled.

"Nothing," Rin said. Naruto and Sakura frowned at Rin. Rin tried to move, shifting and her hand glowed green with chakra, healing over bruises that she could feel that had not appeared on her skin yet. Rin noticed Sakura and Naruto's cold stares. Rin sighed. "I'm just a little hurt from over training," Rin lied, smiling genuinely. Naruto, who was naïve enough to believe her, smiled.

"I do that too many times to count," Naruto said happily. Cravings were biting at Rin, making her wish that she were alone. Rin stood and smiled as she grabbed a black purse that was on the corner of the bench.

"How about I treat you both to some Ichiraku ramen?" Rin said, Naruto jumping up hyperactively.

"Thank you Rin oneesan!"

Tsunade stood over the recovering teenagers bed. She had only told Shizune about the patient, not wanting her ANBU force asking him too many questions. The boy opened his eyes, moving one hand up to his forehead, holding it as it span. He tried to sit up, Tsunade pressing down his shoulder. There was only minor bruising, not enough to affect him greatly. The boy looked at Tsunade, his eyes blurred making Tsunade seem a lot different.

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?" the teenager asked. Tsunade laughed.

"Not quite. I am Tsunade, Gondaime Hokage," Tsunade said, smiling at the injured boy. The boy rubbed his eyes, his vision starting to clear.

"W-W-Where am I?" the boy asked.

"In Konoha hospital," Tsunade said.

"Okaasan!" The boy yelled, sitting up straight, "Did you save Okaasan?" Tsunade shook her head sympathetically, tapping his shoulder.

"No. She died along with the rest of your village. My ANBU weren't quick enough," Tsunade said, trying to make the blame out to herself. The boy punched the bed with his fist.

"I should have done something! I can't believe I was almost killed by a girl!" The teenager yelled at the top of his lungs. Tsunade pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Tell me, what can you remember?" Tsunade said. The boy nodded as he breathed in heavily and settled.

"There were 5 of them. Three males, two females and they all had katanas. The first one was male, seeming to have something similar to the ANBU on. He was tall and bald and I think I heard someone call him Goro. The second male I recognized from years ago and he seemed to have the sharingan. I think his name was something like Hidaku. One female was with him, she had emerald green eyes and brunette hair. I think Hida-Hide-Hidea… Hideaki. That's it. Hideaki called her something like Hiromi. The second female was the one who killed most people as she searched the rooms. I had a chance to have a good look at her. Her dark blonde hair was cut above her shoulders; her eyes were golden brown with glints of red through them. She… I think I have seen her around the village as well. She was there…earlier yesterday but she was with one of your ANBU," The boy tried to recall. Tsunade nodded. She stood up, turning away and heading for the door. "I think her name was either Tsukiko or Rin. Hiromi called her Tsukiko but the others called her Rin," The boy added, "At least I think they did. She responded to Tsukiko faster though so that is most likely her name." Tsunade nodded in thanks and walked out the door, letting the boy rest for a while. She was getting closer to solving this and so far, they had almost identified each of the members of Zetsumei.

Hinata (A/N: YAY HINATA) sighed. She looked out the window at the stars. Everyone had been avoiding her and Kiba lately, even Tsunade. Hinata was feeling sick of it, wanting to know what was going on. Since Asami, she had grown a lot, mentally and physically, but she still had the terrible stutter that could drive someone mad. Hinata sat up, her head rising from the sleeping Kiba's shoulder, gently drifting away so she could talk to someone who knew. She found it hard to dodge Akamaru, who was bigger than a horse, Akamaru's large body covering most of the base of the couch and his nose usually strong enough to detect her sweet lavender scent moving away. Hinata opened the wooden door, looking at Hana who was asleep on some of her paperwork. She closed the door softly behind her, leaving the Inuzuka premises. She brushed her hand against the sakura no ki that was planted out the front, jumping over the gate and landing on the other side with a quiet thump. She walked into the main area of Konoha, looking in each of the stalls. The first person she found was actually Naruto, whom was sitting beside Naruto, another woman whom they seemed to be talking to on the other side of Naruto. Hinata decided she should not interrupt them, walking on. She could not find anyone else so she took straight to the Hokage Mansion, her pace quickening with each step. She reached Tsunade's office faster than what she thought she would, looking at Tsunade who was busy with papers on her desk, photos and descriptions trying to sort them.

"Hinata. What brings you here?" Tsunade asked, not even looking up from the pictures and descriptions. Tsunade opened the file that was labeled Kirigakure ANBU, which had the ANBU from Kirigakure, even those who had retired, passed away or become rouge or missing ninja. She searched through, opening to one file on her desk with a picture of Goro. She looked at the description that she had received from the boy and the old man and nodded. Goro was on her list. Next she picked out a file of the Uchiha clan, though could not find a full file on anyone named Hideaki. She searched through the females, reading children, siblings and parents. It took a while but she found one. Hideaki was indeed someone related to the Uchiha clan. She tried to find a picture of Hideaki, searching through her draws. Through all this, Hinata was standing there silently. Tsunade turned to Hinata for a moment. "Hinata. Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked. Hinata shook her head.

"I-I…I want to know what e-everyone is hiding from m-me," Hinata stuttered quietly. Tsunade sighed as she turned to Hinata.

"Asami Matsuda returned to Konoha a few days ago. She is in the cell downstairs as she is too dangerous to stay at the main jail," Tsunade explained. Hinata nodded, though inside she was trembling. Tsunade sighed, turning back to the filing cabinet. She hated paperwork, but if she did not sort this out soon, it could be Konoha under attack. She pulled out the main chunin and jonin files of each village, looking through them for anyone named Hiromi. It was the file on the bottom, in Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand. She knew three of them, one of them she slightly knew, going by the name Tsukiko. There was no one. In none of the villages was a Tsukiko. Tsunade sighed. It could not have been Rin. Rin had no glint in her eyes of evil, nor the power to destroy a village. Hinata gulped.

"Tsunade-sama. Co-Cou-Could I… Se-see A-Asa-Asami?" Hinata stuttered. Just then, another ANBU crashed through the door. In his hands happened to be a male dressed in black. Tsunade looked up at the ANBU and strange intruder.

"Tsunade-sama. This man, Kenta, has been recognized as a member of the Zetsumei," The ANBU said, his deep voice echoing through the eerily silent room. Tsunade nodded.

"Kenta was it? What village do you originate from?" Tsunade asked, looking through her files. The snow country file that was on top flipped open to the page of his father's profile.

"I don't belong to a village. I was born into Zetsumei," Kenta said, his voice even deeper than the ANBU's. Tsunade smirked.

"4 are identified. Kenta, who are the members in the Zetsumei," Tsunade asked. Kenta laughed, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Tsunade-hime, you really think I would tell you that?" Kenta said, sending shivers up Hinata's spine.

"We have identified Goro, Hideaki, Hiromi and yourself. Who is the final ninja and where are they from?" Tsunade said, her voice forceful as she stood up against Kenta, demanding in his face.

"I won't tell you their name but you might want to watch out, they are right under your nose," Kenta smirked as he was pulled away.

"Tsunade-sama, which jail should we keep him in?" the ANBU asked.

"Downstairs with Asami and make it two guards at a time. I am sure you can manage that," Tsunade said, turning back to her desk. She sighed. "Hinata, you may go," Tsunade said, Hinata bowing and removing her presence from Tsunade's office. Tsunade listed the latest point to her list. They had four of the five but they needed the last. Everything was pointing to Rin. Somehow, Tsunade wished she could prove the evidence wrong…

It was the dark of the night, pitch black as Rin shuffled. She had to go see Kenta, whom she found out that he was captured from Naruto. Naruto told her almost everything. Naruto and Sakura had only left a few hours ago. Rin dressed in her Zetsumei outfit, her eyes sharpening. She looked out the window, jumping out. Rin, who was now the so-called Tsukiko, landed lightly on the dirt path, moving towards the Hokage tower in a single impetuous movement. Tsukiko stood just outside the wall, performing several hand seals. She knocked in a quick pattern on the wall, hoping that Kenta could hear her. She held her elbow with one hand, her other hand upward and the hand in a loose upright position. She moved from this position after a few moments, moving her hands into another set of hand seals. She didn't feel any change, but knew those inside would. She had learnt a lot of jutsu from the Zetsumei, all buried in the memory of Tsukiko, Rin occasionally performing one without realizing where she had learnt it. Tsukiko smirked as she walked casually inside, several ANBU whom she had never met before were walking down the hall, their masks at their sides. The ANBU took one look at her as she opened the door to the room with the cell downstairs, looking at the three knocked out figures in the room. The ANBU looked at her, realizing what she was here for by the tattoo on her back that was slightly covered by the katana.

"Hey. Get out of there. Authorized personnel only!" One said this voice sounding female; "You are a part of Zetsumei so we have to turn you in." Tsukiko smirked. She pulled her katana from her back and within a flash, both ANBU were on the floor, pools of blood surrounding their bodies. Tsukiko turned to Kenta, who was standing over at the gate of the cell.

"I am lucky that I am on your side," Kenta muttered.

"Shut up and get out of this place. I will take you back to my place for a little while but afterwards; you need to go to the others. I am not risking my cover for too long," Tsukiko said harshly, her voice gruff as she kicked the bodies to the side, searching them for any keys. She found them, hanging on a wall inside a uniquely coded box. Tsukiko, too lazy to work out the code, produced a shadow clone, the clone shape shifting to become identical to the key inside the box. She used her clone to try open the door, rattling it and trying to shape it so it would fit with her chakra. Tsukiko kicked the door recklessly, the gate shaking even harder. Kenta sighed as he put on palm on his side of the door, closing his eyes.

"You should know what to do," Kenta said as Tsukiko put one palm on the coded pad, the other on a metal bar. She sent chakra signals through each, Kenta reading them as they reached him. It was a unique skill that Kenta had when he had some sort of contact between electronic objects. It was blurred because of the distance from the signal. "Make the hand seals for Kage Bushin no jutsu then press your hand against the motion pad," Kenta said, his amethyst eyes still closed over. Tsukiko did as he said, not doubting it for a second. The code box clicked and stayed closed. "There are three codes. Next, tap the numbers 1, 4, 9 and 2 in that order," Kenta dictated. Tsukiko could hear ninja coming closer as she quickly pressed the buttons. "Good. Now wave your hand twice in front of the camera just in the corner. You did disable the main camera didn't you?" Kenta asked unexpectedly. Tsukiko waved her hand and the box opened, Tsukiko taking the key and opening the cell, throwing the key back in the box as it closed back over and the jail cell slammed shut. Tsukiko and Kenta performed identical hand seals and disappeared into thin air. They reappeared in the bedroom of Rin/Tsukiko's home, Tsukiko having grabbed Kenta so he appeared with her just as they both disappeared. Kenta crashed into Tsukiko, both tripping and Kenta landed onto of Tsukiko, his arms over each shoulder, his chest pressed against hers. They both froze with surprise. Tsukiko blinked, surprised the most out of both of the two. Tsukiko heard a few knocks at her front door, Kenta getting off her and looking around. "Where do I go?" Kenta asked quietly.

"In there. I'll make sure you can come out some time soon," Tsukiko said, pushing Kenta into the bathroom.

"Soon? When's soon?" Kenta asked, Tsukiko slamming the door on his face. Kenta smirked, sliding down the door.

Tsukiko changed quickly, opening the bathroom door and throwing in all of her Zetsumei gear, almost hitting Kenta.

"Do you want to kill me with that thing?" Kenta yelled though the door muffled it. Tsukiko, who to Kakashi seemed like Rin, walked through the house opened the door to look at Kakashi who was standing outside.

"Yo. I came by to see if you were alright," Kakashi said," I would have come earlier but I saw a starving child so I had to cook."

"Aa. You are turning into Obito. The excuses and always late," Tsukiko smiled but faked a sad look, "You can come in if you want."

"No. I think I might let you get some more sleep than a few hours like last night," Kakashi said. Tsukiko nodded. "Goodnight Rin," Kakashi waved.

"Goodnight," Tsukiko said, closing the door. She sighed as she let Kenta out of the bathroom. Kenta looked at Tsukiko who was flickering between Tsukiko and Rin.

"Who was that?" Kenta asked.

"Kakashi,"

"Kakashi who?"

"He was in my genin team,"

"Oh. I see," Kenta nodded. Kenta yawned, obviously tired. "Where do I sleep?" Kenta asked.

"On the floor in here,"

"Where do you sleep?"

"On the floor,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"We sleep on the same floor normally don't we? It is not as if this is any different," Tsukiko shrugged. Kenta took the point. About an hour after that and lots of drinking, laughing, talking and smoking, they went to bed. Tsukiko fell asleep first, returning to the normal Rin, sleeping somewhat peacefully.

_Rin's body leant against a mirror, facing the opposite direction to her reflection. She didn't want to look at it, the murderous look in its golden brown eyes. It was almost as if her reflection was someone else, from some sort of separate dimension that linked to the mirrors in their universe. Rin bowed down her head, sighing._

"_**You need me, don't you?" **Tsukiko, her reflection, said, not that Rin was watching the mirror. Rin nodded slightly. Tsukiko stood up, Rin standing at identical timing. When Rin looked into the mirror, then closed her eyes , she still thought she was on the real side of the universe. Tsukiko, being the second tenant in Rin's body, opened her eyes, the sharp piercing glare almost burning a hole through the wall. Rin couldn't see or hear anything in the real universe, her life stuck as a reflection for a short amount of time. Tsukiko slipped her hand down the side of the refrigerator, pulling out a katana and a forehead protector, the metal plate blank. She walked around the corner and opened the cupboard, picking out a pile of sheets and pulling out her alternate clothing, putting the sheets back. She changed into her red top and short, torn, black, skintight leggings, strapping her katana with the coloured belt that was just below her breasts, which held it across her back. Tsukiko sighed. She hated how Rin dressed, looking so innocent and sweet. Rin was almost innocent, Tsukiko the non-innocent and deadly killer of the pair. Tsukiko opened the door; the village completely lightened by the sun. Tsukiko stepped silently as she headed to someone's quarters, seeming to know where she was going. It was mid afternoon, usually meaning that people were out and busy or having a rest at home. Tsukiko pressed her palm on the window, forming chakra that silently opened it like metal attracted to a magnet. Tsukiko stepped inside, closing the window, her steps slow and soft as she looked around. There was a sleeping figure in the room, someone that Tsukiko could only just identify, not remembering where or when she met or heard of this person, but she knew him. Tsukiko smirked as she thrusted the katana through the man's heart, stabbing through his back. Tsukiko smirked again. It had taken a while but she knew who he was. _

"Goodnight forever…" 

**I think I will make this an 8-9-chapter story. One for each day in the story. Quick explaination who don't get the Tsukiko/Rin thing. Rin controls the body the most but shares it with the soul Tsukiko. Much like Sakura and Inner Sakura. The only difference is that Tsukiko and Rin can change places in control of the body. In their appearance, the only thing that does change is the expression of the eyes, attitude and the way they dress. Nothing else changes. I just thought that would be helpful for those who were confused. Tell me what I should change and what you think please in a review. I know there is not a lot of Asami but what can you write when someone sits in jail all day, hence why I brought in Rin. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please review!**

**Asami Matsuda **


	4. Chapter 4 Trust

I know it has been a while and I should have posted again earlier but there has been to many assignments for school and homework. AHHHHHH!!! Homework!!!!

Disclaimer// I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Claimer!!// I _do _own Asami Matsuda and Tsukiko**

Bold Tsukiko

(Ramble);(/Ramble) Between moments of complete and utter ramble which I should delete but I can't be bothered.

_Italics thoughts or flashbacks or dreams. Flashbacks are specified. (Ramble) It is somewhat obvious the difference between dreams and thoughts. (/ramble)_

"Talking marks" Talking

(A.N: example) Authors note, example will be replaced with the authors note.

The Living End 

**4. Trust**

Rin sat up, her body cold as she stood, her knees cracking as the moved. The nightmare had come again. So many times it had haunted her, ending just before she figured out who _Tsukiko _had killed. The dream was making her feel like she was going insane, not that she would admit it. Tsukiko already made her feel like a schizophrenic. Kenta had obviously woken a lot earlier, the floor where he should have lay empty. The blanket they had turned so they could both fit after pushing the bed to the side was in a pile over in a corner, much like the futon she slept on before she came to Konohagakure. She had the weirdest feeling she should open the door, as if someone would be there by the time she opened it. She changed into her clothing, her skin prickling as she discovered new bruises and her right knuckles almost broken. The pain shot up her arm as she tried to form a loose fist, making her grab her knuckles in her left. She always struggled in using her medic skills with just her left hand, making it a whole lot more painful. She closed her eyes, leaning on the wall for a moment, trying to recover from the dizzy spells the pain was sending her through. She opened her eyes again, everything seeming a little clearer as she went to her mini freezer, looking to see if there was any ice or anything cold in there. She grabbed an ice tray full of ice cubes and took the hand towel from the bathroom, putting the ice inside as she folded it up awkwardly with her left hand, grabbing it and holding it on her right knuckles, feeling the cold manage to break through the sheer agony her hands were screaming in. She walked up near the wall that was just near the door, taking notice of the mess surrounding the door. The next thing she noticed was the broken glass digging into her feet, though she couldn't feel the pain past that of her hand. She began cleaning up, pressing the cloth in her left hand like a sandwich between her right knuckles and her leg, picking up the pieces of broken glass and putting them in the bin. The shards sparkled in the dim light, cutting and scraping and her body, blood dripping on the floor. A knock came to the door, Rin placing the last piece of glass in the bin. She opened the door, Naruto standing outside, much to her surprise.

_So many ANBU are coming to my door. Somehow, the stuff about Tsukiko is going to leak out soon, _Rin thought to herself, Naruto smiling at Rin. His smile turned to worry as he noted the ice on her knuckles, lifting the ice gently to see her purple and inflamed hand.

"Rin-oneesan, what happened?" Naruto asked. Rin decided, now could be a good time to tell the truth… some of it anyway.

"I can't remember," Rin said, "hopefully I will soon." Naruto put down the ice, taking Rin's elbow and dragging her out the door.

"I want to take you to Sakura-chan, Shizune-san or Tsunade-baasan. They should check it out since they are medics,"

"I am a medic,"

"Really? Why don't you work at the hospital then?"

"Because I just got here. It's only been a few days,"

"Rin-oneesan, just come," Naruto pleaded, sounding like a 5 year old wanting to show their mother the newest action figure. Rin gave in, walking alongside Naruto down the streets and into the hospital, Rin feeling shaken by just the sheer white walls and floor, sterile…unnaturally sterile. Rin didn't mind how clean the place was, it was actually reassuring that she wasn't going to catch some decease while waiting. Rin hated being watched, hated anything about being examined. She couldn't handle staying and being watched by someone like she was a lab rat. Every time she was, she would often scream and start shaking uncontrollably, like an uncontrollable phobia, occasionally hurting someone.

"This is a bad idea. We should go now before something bad happens," Rin said, pulling away from Naruto, but he caught her shoulder.

"What could happen? This is a _hospital_. If you are a medic, you should know that nothing bad will happen here," Naruto tried to ensure her.

"You don't understand," Rin pleaded, "I can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because… Something bad will happen if I stay here,"

"What could happen in a hospital?"

_Where is Tsukiko when I need her? _Rin thought to herself, feeling a presence creep up on her.

_You called, _Tsukiko said in her mind.

_Get me out of this now, _Rin demanded in her mind.

_You need to learn how to stand up for yourself, _Tsukiko mocked, Rin's eyes changing to become sharper, Tsukiko taking control of Rin's body.

"If I don't get out of here now, I swear," Tsukiko threatened, trying to sound anxious and stressed but Tsukiko wasn't like that at all. Naruto, surprised by her sudden outburst, let go of _Rin's _wrist, Tsukiko backing away. Tsukiko went outside, walking calmly, trying not to attract any more attention then what she already had gained. She walked out to the front of the gates, leaning against the post with 'Konoha Hospital' written on the front, engraved in the stone. She slid down, breathing in heavily, ignoring Naruto's calls for her. _There. You owe me again now, _Tsukiko thought as she returned the control of Rin's body to Rin. Rin was almost glad that Tsukiko had left it at that, as last time she asked Tsukiko for a favor, Tsukiko had taken a stroll with the body, abusing it completely. The hospital door sent a high pitched screech as it opened, Rin holding the cloth that held the cold ice on her knuckles, the melted ice seeping through the ragged fabric. A hand sat on her shoulder, almost as if it were surprising that someone would actually support her for sitting outside a hospital. Was it that obvious that it was someone she knew, though she had no idea whom it was. Her first guess was Sakura, the familiar slight tensions from nervousness in touching something that could be unstable but still warm and comforting.

"Rin-san, why won't you go inside the hospital? It's about to start raining," Shizune's voice said in a kind hushed tone. Rin looked up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds covering the hospital grounds. Rin sighed. Nothing was going her way at all. "Rin-san?" Shizune asked, assisting Rin stand up, Rin's body stiff from exhaustion and lack of chakra.

_How did I use up so much chakra? _Rin thought to herself, trying to bend her hand into a fist as she felt her knuckles become numb, _Tsukiko, what happened to make me use so much chakra?_

_Wha-at? What did you say, _Tsukiko yawned in Rin's mind.

_Tsukiko, what did you do? _Rin thought, swearing that within a few seconds it could become a case of thinking aloud, very loudly, most likely shouting.

_Did you check the cupboard and the storage room, it shouldn't have been hard to see, _Tsukiko said.

_What is it? I can't go back there for a little bit and I am not going to wait, _Rin said, checking her hand again, water seeping down her arm making her feel cold. Rin heard Tsukiko laugh, her cocky smile filling her mind, her smokers cough to follow.

We _punched that area of our house down. There is no storage room or cupboard. It was a good punch too, _Tsukiko said, Rin able to picture Tsukiko's careless shrug in her mind. Rin sighed.

_Why?_

"Rin-san, could I ask you, what happened?" Shizune asked.

_Kenta annoyed me. He's lucky he just dodged it, _Tsukiko said.

"I got frustrated with an old friend," Rin shrugged. Shizune was Tsunade's apprentice and almost could be considered as a secretary. If she found out anything, it would be with Tsunade within a few seconds, the worst thing that could happen, she'd be locked up for life in a mental institution.

"Are they ok?" Shizune asked. She was awfully curious today.

"Yeah. They are fine," Rin said, shrugging it off like nothing happened.

_Right. Like Kenta is innocent. God damn fucking idiot. How dare he…_

_I get it, _Rin said, _you don't need to explain it any further._

"What made you break your knuckles. That's what's wrong, isn't it?" Shizune asked. Shizune was curious. She rarely spoke, a lot like Kakashi, but somehow, being around Rin made you talkative.

Tsunade sighed. She was lucky that Naruto hadn't been in already to continue his ranting about Asami. She had come to a temporary conclusion, making it a lot easier to deal with Naruto. She couldn't be bothered summoning him, guessing that he would be here soon. Just then, the door crashed open, Naruto standing at the door. Tsunade looked at the old clock that was barely hanging above the door frame.

"You're later then usual. Have you given up on Asami?" Tsunade asked curiously, trying to fish an answer from Naruto's face, mixed emotions spreading from his eyes to the very tips on his lips.

"Tsunade-baasan! Let Asami free," Naruto said, his voice strong and demanding unlike his usually pleading voice.

"you're lucky that I came up to a temporary verdict until the final one is made by the council. Asami is allowed out BUT there needs to be at least one ANBU with her at _all _times," Tsunade said, "You did want her out of that jail cell didn't you?" Naruto's face returned to normal, the goofy grin and bright yellow hair. He jumped at her, tackling her backwards with a thank you hug.

"Thank you Tsunade-baasan!" Naruto said, higher than a kite.

"Oh and Naruto," Tsunade said, Naruto heading toward the door at tremendous speed, "Tonight, you are invited to come out to one of the restaurants. It is formal so don't turn up in your ragged clothing again like last time." Naruto tried to remember back that far, but failed miserably. If it wasn't the fact that he ate with Sakura last night at the exact same place he ate every night, he would have already forgotten that he had eaten.

"Can Asami-oneesan come?" Naruto asked.

"Most of our ANBU will be there so I suppose that will be a good idea," Tsunade shrugged. Naruto almost skipped out of the door, his normal hyperactive mood filling the air. Sakura walked in the door, watching Naruto and giggling. She handed a file to Tsunade, bowing and standing beside Tsunade's desk, eying the sake that shouldn't have been on her desk at all, unconsciously smelling the putrid scent that came from her master.

Rin curled her hand into a light fist, admiring how well that Shizune was able to almost completely heal it, with ease. She had been notified by Shizune that some of the jonin and ANBU were gathering together to celebrate Asuma's death. If it wasn't that she had other _plans _she would have gone earlier, but she had already told them that she needed to do something beforehand. After all, it wasn't really a celebration, just recognizing that he had been gone for 4 or so years now. With the help of Tsunade and some of the others, she was able to find most of the items that she had before she left, making it feel slightly more like home. The only thing missing was a group of alcoholic, smoking missing nin that destroy towns and peoples' lives along with putting their own lives at risk, but she could live without them for a while. The silence was eerie but nice instead of Hiromi and Goro's bickering. If it wasn't for the fact that Hiromi and Rin were basically best friends, Rin would assume that they were a married couple on the verge of divorce. Rin looked at herself in the mirror, taking check that she was dressed to the occasion, after what she needed to do first. There was a list of things she wanted to do, all in a sequential order in her mind. She was sitting on her knees, her complexion was as smooth as the finest porcelain doll, with the perfect pallor of a courtly woman, unblemished by the exposure of the sunlight or hardship, without the telltale signs of inappropriate deeds, thoughts or feelings. Her eyes were shyly or knowingly or beguilingly, as she couldn't decide herself, seeming to be looking off into an imaginary distance, with an expression of imminent pleased surprise, an expression accentuated by her high, plucked eyebrows. Her hair was not arranged into a coiffure of the modern type, with its complexity of folds, stacks, waves and accessory devices, but simply middle-parted with a midnight blue ribbon like a headband, her hair flowing down to her shoulders in an elegance of lustrous blonde. Her gown in polished and crepe silks of contrasting textures, were loosely fitted and layered in complementary shades of blue, ranging from the deep ocean blue to the near black of the evening sky. She was almost a picture of a princess of a previous era centuries ago. Rin lowered her head, her chin sitting against her chest, her eyes closing over and clamped shut, slowly lightening, revealing the very light shade of blue eye shadow that was almost invisible, the tiniest glimmer of the shining change in shade, gradually becoming darker but still light enough it was barely recognizable. When she raised her head again, Tsukiko looked back at her in the mirror, shaking her head.

"You take this much care to how you look. It's like a 5th funeral for the guy," Tsukiko echoed, the mirror image pulling at the dress, that was folded around her legs like it was a folded sheet. The silk was making her feel slightly cold in the autumn night, although all of the windows and doors were closed and the heater was on at quite a hot temperature.

"This is Asuma we are talking about. Anyway, when you do the next 'job' try not to get any blood on the dress, I don't want any unwanted attention. It would be nice to be off the suspect list for once," Rin said, her cold stare seeming soft compared to Tsukiko's which matched her stone cold heart. Tsukiko shrugged.

"I want someone to walk in on us. They would think we were schizophrenic. That would be a laugh," Tsukiko laughed, Rin ready to break the long mirror in front of her, not that she wanted to make her knuckle any worse.

"You need to fix what you broke tomorrow so don't make any more plans," Rin said, slowly rising to her feet.

"Just give me control and it will be all good. I'll try my hardest to not wreck your dress, your highness," Tsukiko teased, bowing to make fun of their appearance. Rin nodded, ignoring the insults that Tsukiko had said to her. Rin's eyes sharpened, the mirror images softening. They could feel themselves swapping places in their parallel universes. Tsukiko took haste, wanting to just get the job over, resisted the urge to try and better the previous punch in her second last visit to the real world. Tsukiko took straight to the hospital, walking ever so silently and seemingly motionlessly, like an elegant ghost of a princess. She decided not to take the front door, making it too obvious that she would be the one creating trouble in the area. She counted the windows until she found one that was open, a young teenage boy hanging out and admiring the moonlight on his face and the cold breeze of the autumn night. Tsukiko only took a moment, recognizing him as the boy from the village that they had previously destroyed. She stopped just beside the boy, her last footstep crunching a little on the dirt, only enough to make the boy look. He first took note of the clothing, admiring the handy work and the elegance, seeming beautiful even before the face calculated in his mind. He stumbled backwards as Tsukiko gave him a light tap on the shoulder. The electricity in the building died out as she put one hand on the wall, stepping into the vision of the room, looking at the white and sterile room that was cloaked by darkness. Today, she felt like deceiving someone and this was the perfect time. She jumped inside, one hand on the frame and the other above her body. She landed lightly on the floor, her feet silent as they hit the ground.

"W-Who are you?" the boy asked, sitting on his bed, on the verge of trembling. Tsukiko smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"You don't remember me? That's too bad. But I do have something for you," Tsukiko said, stepping closer, the boy trying desperately to edge away.

"What could you have for me?" the boy asked, his voice shaking and his body starting to do the same. His eyes locked with hers, managing to recognize whom she was.

"T-Tsukiko?" he asked, guessing that that was her name, and surprisingly to him, it was.

"You do remember me," Tsukiko smiled, one hand on his, her head sitting just above his shoulder, her breath on his neck. She raised her head up the side of his neck, breathing gently into his ear seductively, the feeling making the boy feel strange inside and nervous, unsure of what she would do next. At this moment, she seemed about 3 or so years older than him, not that it mattered at this moment. He had three things on his mind, 'she killed Okaasan and almost killed me', 'I should get revenge' and 'damn, this girl is hot'. Tsukiko brushed her lips against the boys, one of her hands behind his back, holding herself a slight off him. She kissed him again, this time wrapping one arm around him, the other one slowly digging into his back with her nails. The boy gaped in pain, Tsukiko slipping her hand up her dress, pulling a kunai from the cream pouch that Rin conveniently left. Tsukiko spun the kunai around her finger, the blade pointing the other direction as she stopped it, taking her hand back behind the boy's back, tracing it lightly across the back of his neck and up and down his spine, slightly scarring.

Seduction. What greater power of evil is there?

Tsukiko pulled back, hearing the nurses clattering down the hall, barging into each room, checking if each patient was alright. Not that this one would be for much longer. Tsukiko pulled the kunai back to his neck, pressing the point on his pressure point, blood dribbling as he slowly lost consciousness. Tsukiko took another kunai, her dress slipping down her leg, slashing the front of the boy's neck and killing him almost instantly. She took his body and threw it out the window, jumping out herself, putting the blood splattered kunai back in her kunai pouch, checking for blood stains before running into the midnight blue distance.

Tsukiko stumbled as she crashed into the memorial, where Rin had earlier told her to stop. Tsukiko closed her eyes, Rin quite happily taken back the control. She checked her dress, not a drop of blood on it, thankfully. Rin sighed looking at the memorial. She read down the names, first noting the Yondaime Hokage's name, then to Obito Uchiha, tears almost freely flowing from her eyes. It was her fault that Obito was dead, being caught by those enemy ninja. She should have been in Konoha 19 years ago instead of off with the Zetsumei who had brought her in and gave her shelter and food along with training. She didn't know when she joined the group they were a group of missing ninja, she should have checked that earlier. Rin stood up, brushing off her knees and walking into the main area of Konoha, noticing Kakashi still wondering around, which wasn't a surprise. He was never anywhere on time. Rin ran up beside him silently and came unnoticed, grabbing his tall broad shoulders with her hands. Kakashi turned, looking around at Rin, the first thing he noticed was her childish grin, much like Naruto's but with its own uniqueness, something she had had for years. Rin took Kakashi's hand, much like a small child would, and dragged him across the town, stopping outside training area 1 which team 9 had been getting ready all day with some sort of lights and tables and seats and who ever knows what else. She looked at the festivities, holding one side of her kimono up. Sakura was in one that was an assortment of pinks and reds, from the deep red of blood to the soft pink of a baby's cheeks. Rin smiled at how she missed how happy the people of Konoha were, celebrating like tomorrow will be their last day on earth even when it was about a death, seeing it as a good thing, the person who died is someone of high honour and died for their village. Rin couldn't help but pull Kakashi along like a child would, knowing that he would suddenly disappear to go somewhere else if nobody saw him soon. In fact, they were only about an hour late, and really, that was a record for Kakashi.

"You are very happy today Rin," Kakashi remarked as Rin turned to face him, a smile widening on her face, "What makes you so happy all of a sudden?" Rin shrugged.

"I finally got to the memorial. I've only been there once since I left," Rin said, her happy mood letting things slip.

"You've been here since then?" Kakashi asked.

"I passed through here one night quite a few years ago. I mean, I didn't have much time to stay," Rin shrugged, letting go of her kimono, the side dropping down and sitting perfectly around her body.

"Shizune told me that you broke your knuckles," Kakashi said, noticing Rin flexing her hand.

"Yeah. That was a little stupid of me," Rin admitted, _Well, Tsukiko did. _

"What did you do,"

"Punched a wall,"

"What? Why did you do that?"

"I had an old friend over and got a little annoyed,"

"So how is this friend?"

"They got away unharmed,"

"How is the wall?"

"The cupboard and the storage room don't exist,"

"What?!" Kakashi said, dumbfounded, _Between Sakura, Rin and Tsunade, I am a dead man. _Rin giggled, lifting her sleeve to cover her mouth.

_This is more of a festival than a funeral, _Tsukiko remarked.

_Konoha is filled with happy people. Not depressed ones, _Rin said back smartly, waiting for Tsukiko's latest comeback. Rin smiled as she looked around at all of the people, everyone either in the traditional or modern wear, ranging from old kimonos to the latest tailored suits. Kakashi, of course, was in a black suit though he still had his black shirt of his normal wear beneath, not bothering with a tie at all, not that anyone did but Gai and Rock Lee. Sakura came over to Rin and Kakashi, smiling as she bowed to greet them.

"Rin-san, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, standing up straight and smiling. Everyone was smiling in their own unique way, happy to be able to remember such a great man together.

"Un-cle Kakashi!" Yuu's voice shouted running up to Kakashi, his smile so big that he could have lit up the whole of Konoha if it wasn't already lit with numerous lights coming from training ground 1.

"Yo," Kakashi said, turning to Yuu as Yuu jumped up to Kakashi's side. Rin giggled again, raising her sleeve to hide her smile.

"Rin-oneesan!!" Naruto's voice shouted, running over to greet Rin, "Kakashi-sensei is earlier than usual."

"Yeah. I had to drag him here," Rin smiled, laughing, _it's just like when we were in team Yondaime. I mean, so much fun and I would smile and laugh. _Rin stopped. Usually, Tsukiko would be going on about how unnaturally happy we were, kind of. _Tsukiko? _Rin thought. There was no reply. _Tsukiko? _

Asami sighed. She was trying to make conversation with Hinata but after almost killing someone, it was rather hard. Asami shuffled. She didn't like any type of dress or skirt but really, she didn't want to go back to that cell. Especially if that Kenta guy was there. He snored like Konoha was being attacked.

"Hinata-san, how is life in Konoha?" Asami asked, trying to make somewhat conversation. She looked at Sasuke as he walked passed, a scowl on her face. He had betrayed two villages and one had accepted him back. How foolish had Orochimaru been? Hinata smiled, also trying to make conversation. She didn't really have anything against Asami… apart from the fact she almost killed Kiba, Sakura and herself, and really, Naruto claimed that he had killed her. How could everything be fine?

"Good Asami-san. How was it in Otogakure?" Hinata said. Small talk. The savior of short conversations. Kiba, happening to notice that his girlfriend was about to talk to his family's rival, as cats and dogs rarely got along, walked over to Hinata's side, on hand on her side, standing just behind her. Hinata smiled as she leaned her head back, Kiba's lips meeting hers for a brief moment before she lowered her head again and looked back at Asami, who was now missing. If it had been in episode of a show, Hinata could imagine the lines that would appear around where someone was just before. Hinata stood suddenly, looking for any signs of Asami. She knew that the Matsudas and the Inuzukas didn't get along… at all, but still, she couldn't have disappeared that fast, could she?

Asami leaned over, her bottom against the wall behind her. She couldn't handle Inuzukas along with trying to get along with people she almost killed… and those who had almost killed her. Asami could feel her heart pounding at her chest. She could smell the sake that was filling her own breath, but still sober enough to know exactly what was right, wrong and stupid. Asami breathed in heavily, shuffling slightly. She could feel a mixture of anger and depression as she was missing Kabuto and really, really hated Sasuke. She had done many stupid things. Fought Sasuke for every day for 4 years and a bit, tried to take on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, killed her siblings and "fought" Kabuto when she was 12, 15, 17, 19, 22, 23 and on Saturdays. She sighed. Now was almost the perfect time to go on with what she really came for but really, she couldn't believe that they let her out so easily. She performed several hand signs, disappearing in thin air, glad just for some sort of freedom.

Yep. I know its been a while but that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, if you would please, review!!!! I need them!! They fuel me to write more!!

Asami Matsuda


	5. Chapter 5 Asami and the Zetsumei?

**I think this will be the second last. I might have an epilogue if you are lucky!! Now, to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**The Living End**

**5. Asami and the…Zetsumei?**

Hinata searched desperately around, searching for anything that gave a clue to where Asami was. She shouldn't have let Asami out of her sight, but Asami was quick and deceptive. You wouldn't be able to tell if it was a clone of some sort or her real self.

Asami rushed around the building, crashing Tsunade's door open. She knew that no one would be inside the Hokage tower and now was the time if any to get one of the things she came for. One was to be seen as someone, two was to find Orochimaru's hidden scrolls. She opened one of the oak drawers, clattering around the paper and pens until she came upon a key marked 'Konoha scroll library'. No one, without the Hokage's permission, was aloud to go in there. She performed some more hand seals, disappearing from that room with barely a trace to be seen.

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata called, attracting Tsunade's immediate attention. Tsunade turned to face Hinata, looking at Hinata's distressed face. She had been having a hard time lately.

"What is it Hinata?" Tsunade asked, almost kindly but really, Tsunade wasn't all that kind.

"Asami…Asa-Asami-san disappeared," Hinata stuttered as she tried to breathe evenly. She had been running around for a while, searching yet trying not to alert anyone that something was wrong.

"Where could she have gone?" Tsunade asked, "Most of the people here are Jonin if not ANBU. She couldn't have gotten too far." Rin happened to walk passed, looking at Tsunade's worried expression.

"Tsunade-sama," Rin said, bowing, "what would be the matter?" Tsunade sighed.

"Asami Matsuda is no where to be seen,"

Asami smirked. How easy it was to fool Konoha. She had escaped an area with most ANBU and Jonin and got away without a scratch. The scrolls in the Hokages' library were quite big, all in box-like shelves, a label of what they contained beneath. Asami searched the rows. _Orochimaru better be god damn happy, _Asami thought, examining a purple scroll, surrounded by a unique seal. She took it under her arm and disappeared.

Asami appeared to Goro who stood with his katana dug in the ground at his foot. He bowed to her, Asami shaking her head.

"You do not need to treat me with any more respect. I am below your rank," Asami bowed back in greeting.

"But Asami-sama, I must not agree. Orochimaru left you in control of Otogakure. Rightfully, that makes you the level of a kage," Goro said, "You do not need to be humble in my presence." Asami shook her head.

"You said that Hideaki could work out what kind with his sharingan and then Iwao could open it," Asami said, handing the scroll to Goro who nodded. He bowed down on one knee, the purple scroll under his arm.

"And when would you like this to be ready?" Goro asked, "Tomorrow night?"

"No. Tonight. I expect the Zetsumei to be completely assembled at the east gate before dawn," Asami said, Goro's presence dispersing.

Rin flew around a corner, looking around desperately for Asami. She felt someone crash into her chest, making her stumble backwards, grabbing for the other figure. By all chances, it was Asami.

"Ah… Asami. Where did you go?" Rin asked, pulling Asami to her feet. Asami rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Uh…bathroom," Asami said, smiling. Rin smiled back and led her back to the main area.

"Rin-san! Where did you find her?" Hinata asked, running over to Rin.

"She went to the bathroom," Rin said as she came to Hinata's face, trying to be somewhat discreet.

"Gomenasai!" Asami said, bowing for Hinata, "I didn't mean to create so much trouble."

The festivities died out, Rin walking through the cold streets next to Asami. Some how, Rin had been elected for 'care' duty so Asami had to stay with her along side another ANBU.

Only if they knew what would happen to them over night.

Rin opened her door, walking in steadily. She set up a few beds and lay down on her own. She fell into a deep sleep instantly, her body relaxing as it felt the green blanket brush against her skin.

_Rin's body leant against a mirror, facing the opposite direction to her reflection. She didn't want to look at it, the murderous look in its golden brown eyes. It was almost like her reflection was someone else, from some sort of separate dimension that linked to the mirrors in their universe. Rin bowed down her head, sighing._

"_**You need me, don't you?" **__Tsukiko, her reflection, said, not that Rin was watching the mirror. Rin nodded slightly. Tsukiko stood up, Rin standing at identical timing. When Rin looked into the mirror, then closed her eyes , she still thought she was on the real side of the universe. Tsukiko, being the 2__nd__ tenant in Rin's body, opened her eyes, the sharp piercing glare almost burning a hole through the wall. Rin couldn't see or hear anything in the real universe, her life stuck as a reflection for a short amount of time. Tsukiko slipped her hand down the side of the refrigerator, pulling out a katana and a forehead protector, the metal plate blank. She walked around the corner and opened the cupboard, picking out a pile of sheets and pulling out her alternate clothing, putting the sheets back. She changed into her red top and short, torn, black, skin tight leggings, strapping her katana with the coloured belt that was just below her breasts which held it across her back. Tsukiko sighed. She hated how Rin dressed, looking so innocent and sweet. Rin was almost innocent, Tsukiko the non-innocent and deadly killer of the pair. Tsukiko opened the door, the village completely alight by the sun. Tsukiko stepped silently as she headed to someone's quarters, seeming to know where she was going. It was mid afternoon, usually meaning that people were out and busy or having a rest at home. Tsukiko pressed her palm on the window, forming chakra that silently opened it like metal attracted to a magnet. Tsukiko stepped inside, closing the window, her steps slow and soft as she looked around. There was a sleeping figure in the room, someone that Tsukiko could only just identify, not remembering where or when she met or heard of this person, but she knew him. _

_**Must be someone Rin knows, **__Tsukiko thought to herself, pulling her katana from its casing on her back. She managed to pull it out silently until the very tip, which rang as it nipped the top of the casing. The figure woke, uncovering his body a bit more, Tsukiko able to put a name to him from the mixed memories._

**It's short but the next is really long so I make up for it next!! Don't forget… Review!!**

**Asami Matsuda**


	6. Chapter 6 The Living End

**In this chapter, all is the same mainly, but as a quick note, after the dream, the bold writing will become Rin and Tsukiko's writing will be normal. Read, Review and enjoy!!**

**The Living End**

**6. The Living End **

_**Kakashi, **__Tsukiko thought as he sat up, looking at the female figure that he would identify as Rin. He noticed the katana in her hands, pointed at his chest._

"_Rin? What's this for? Why are you…?" Kakashi stuttered, his face bare from the mask that usually covered it. Tsukiko smirked._

"_**Rin isn't home right now," **__Tsukiko said as the blade scratched at his black clothing, scratching slightly at his skin. A hot trail of blood appeared on his chest._

"_Who are you then?" Kakashi asked, staring at the blade that was slowly cutting deeper and deeper. He felt pain stab through him, his eyes widened from shock, "What happened to Rin?"_

"_**I am Tsukiko of the Zetsumei. Rin is fine. You could call me her alter-ego but I once was a single person, the daughter of the 3**__**rd**__** Raikikage, that was before I used that incomplete jutsu on Rin," **__Tsukiko said, driving her blade through his chest, knowing exactly where to stop, just with the fine tip grazing his heart. Kakashi just looked at her. Tsukiko wasn't a demon. She was like a second soul in Rin's body. Kakashi grabbed the blade, the blade digging into his palm and fingers, trying to pull it from his chest. Tsukiko smirked as she thrusted the katana through Kakashi's heart, stabbing through his back. Kakashi let out a cry of pain as he spluttered, dying on the spot, not even enough time to say 'why'. Tsukiko's eyes softened, swapping again with Rin. Rin held the katana in her hands, her eyes locking with Kakashi. Rin followed his body to the blade stabbing through him. Rin traced her eyes up the blade, looking at her own hands holding it. She burst into tears, pulling the katana from his chest and throwing it to the side. Her hands lit up green with chakra, trying to heal his wounds. Gradually, his back closed over, then his chest and heart. Rin felt her chakra fading. She thought quickly, trying to figure out the fastest way to save Kakashi. She felt for any sort of pulse but nothing came at all. It had already been 2 hours, an impossible time for her to revive him, even if she used CPR. Rin's eyes were bloodshot, tears flowing down her cheeks. She stood, performing several hand signs and disappearing to her quarters where she washed her hands and face that was covered in his blood. _

Rin collapsed outside the gates of Konoha, tears pouring down her cheeks.

'Rin-san, you remember the deal right?'Tsukiko said in her mind, Rin giving a small nod, wiping the tears from her eyes. Rin stood up straight, retreating to a covered place in the woods where she was hidden from her ex-village. Her hands slid across each other, slightly warming each other, Rin's eyes closing over for a few moments until she fell to her knees. Her eyes sharpened, her eyelashes becoming thinner and more precise, the shaping like she had professionally shaped them so they would curl in the same fashion as a models. She opened her eyes, revealing them as an onyx colour, crimson traces through the iris. Her hair was slowly becoming an auburn colour, growing longer until it reached the top of her shoulder blades, only seeming to grow a few inches. She was like a completely different person, and rightfully, she was.

She was now the real Tsukiko.

Tsukiko flexed her hand, admiring her work. Her appearance didn't seem any older than 20 or so, and Tsukiko had only aged to 17 before she became one with Rin.

"Rin, you never cease to amaze me,"Tsukiko muttered.

"**Thanks,"** Rin said in her mind.

"You do realize, this is now mainly my body know, that's the purpose of this jutsu,"Tsukiko said, imagining Rin nodding in her mind.

"**It means that I am what you used to be, the alter-ego of the other,"** Rin said, Tsukiko smirking.

_Asami stared at herself in the mirror. She took a kunai. She needed to escape the village unnoticed. She cut her hair a slight shorter, but still quite long, dropping the kunai and clapping her hands together._

"_You better be useful for something," Asami mumbled, her hair slowly staining itself black, making it seem even paler than what it used to be. The colour started at the tips, blending up into the black shade slowly to her roots in her hair. She looked in the mirror, noticing the red tinge in her eyes. "Well, I should have expected side affects," Asami shrugged._

Tsukiko walked a small way from the village, spotting the large army of ninja waiting just over the hill. She looked for her teammates, smirking as she appeared beside Hiromi in an instant, Hiromi not taking notice as she was arguing with Goro, yet again. Tsukiko tapped Hiromi's shoulder, Hiromi jumping at the sight.

"Who-What?" Hiromi said, turning to Tsukiko, "This must be what you really look like, Tsukiko."

"What? Hiromi? Do you know this woman? And what is she doing in Rin's clothes?" Hideaki asked.

"You know her too, baka," Hiromi said, noting how Tsukiko looked, instead of remembering what was once Rin.

"I…do?" Hideaki asked, confusion spreading across his face.

"This is the reason Rin was acting weird. This is the other soul in what used to be Rin's body, now it is Tsukiko," Hiromi tried to explain. Goro sighed.

"Which one was working for us," Goro asked, crossing his highly toned arms.

"Tsuki…"

"Me," Tsukiko said strongly, "and I don't think that will change."

It was still dark, dawn not even starting to peak of the horizon. There were hundreds of ninja behind her, each preparing themselves for the worst. It had been a while since Asami could even communicate to him standing beside him, ready to strike.

_Well done, my child… _

The intensity in the air made Asami feel almost nauseous, though she was proud of everything she had done to get this far.

Orochimaru was the one standing beside Asami, revived with his own forbidden jutsu.

The cold air made her shiver. Why had the other shinobi villages become allied with them? Ninja did crazy things. There were several allies of Otogakure and the Otokages, Kusagakure, Amegakure and the Zetsumei. It was a surprise that Asami couldn't convince the Akatsuki, but all they wanted was the Jinchurikis, not a war that they could die on.

The sun was starting to rise, minor sounds of shuffling coming from around Asami and Orochimaru. Kabuto walked up next to Orochimaru.

"The ninja are ready, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said from beside Orochimaru. Orochimaru's cold stare was piercing into the hill, Asami thinking that she could see a hole forming. Orochimaru wore his cream robe and purple oversized rope that was tied like a rope to his back. His skin was even paler than Asami's, the feeling of pure evil radiating off him.

"Excellent…shall we begin the attack, Asami?" Orochimaru said, sounding much like a snake with the ability to talk. Asami nodded, raising one hand.

The deadly silence became a loud clutter of noise as she brought her hand back down, the war cry of hundreds of ninja pierced at her ears. This was going to be a blood-covered village by the end.

Sakura rushed into Tsunade's office, panting so heavily, she almost collapsed on the floor. Tsunade looked up immediately. A few seconds later, most of the ninja were clambering around her office.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"There…There is ninja from Otogakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure and what could be identified as the Zetsumei," Sakura coughed from lack of air, "Attacking the village." Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, standing upright.

"Assemble all ninja and get someone to send a notice to all allied countries. This is urgent. All ninja other than the Konoha 12, Sai, respective jonin and Asami Matsuda need to go and defend NOW," Tsunade said, everyone except those, moved out. Only 15 of the 17 were there, the other two missing.

"What about Rin-oneesan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed.

"She left earlier this morning," Tsunade said, standing straight in front of the gathered ninja, trying to count them off. "Where are Kakashi and Asami?" _Kakashi is usually one of the first to arrive during a time of war… _"Team Kakashi, go find Kakashi and if he is already fighting, back him up. Team 10, all search for Asami Matsuda, defending yourselves when necessary," Tsunade said, "Everyone else, attack in teams and when something important comes up, please come and notify me." Everyone dispersed.

Clattering came down the streets of Konoha, four 19 year olds running to one center point. They stopped, looking at each other.

"We have checked the memorial," Sakura and Sasuke said.

"We checked everywhere around the middle of town," Naruto said, Sai nodding.

"I have an idea," Sakura said, running off in a different direction, _where is Kakashi sensei? _Sasuke, Naruto and Sai followed behind, noticing the direction. Sasuke and Sai stopped each side of Kakashi's home door.

"Go inside and traitor and I will cover the door," Sai said, Sasuke giving off a low growl. Sakura kicked the door open, not bothering to even TRY the doorknob. They went in each room, searching them for anything.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called, Naruto just behind, echoing her calls. Sakura opened one door that was closed and saw the end of a bed. Naruto stood at the door, smelling the weird stench of blood that filled his nostrils.

"Sakura-chan, I have a bad feeling about this," Naruto said, Sakura stepping closer to the bed to try and see what was across it, limp and drenched in blood. Sakura took one step closer and screamed, the screaming sound filling the air, bringing Sasuke and Sai in from outside. Sakura stepped forward a bit more, collapsing over what was on the bed, arms wrapping around it. She got back up in an instant, her hands moving around desperately around what ever it was, chakra glowing at her hands.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked stepping forward, "Holy shit!"

"Asami-sama," a male sound ninja said, bowing in front of her on one knee.

"Stand up," Asami said, almost ignoring the fact he was there, "what is it?" The ninja stood.

"Konoha ninja have started to move out in defense," The ninja said.

"Good. Send the message to Orochimaru, Kabuto and Tsukiko that we are to move forward in the attack," Asami said, brushing through her hair that was still stained black. She had grown attached to the change, not that it was a big one.

"Hai Otokage-sama," the ninja said as they moved forward, disappearing into thin air. Asami frowned. She hated being considered as the Otokage. That meant she had to stay loyal to something and couldn't leave it behind when she had had enough.

Tsukiko sighed, brushing her hand through her hair. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood on top of a small mound on the path.

"When is this fucking message coming through?" She said, tapping her foot impatiently, dust spreading from her feet. Hiromi, who was standing just behind her, began to cough heavily, the dust filling her lungs. The male ninja came straight in front of her, standing just in front of her face, centimeters apart.

"Otokage-sama says that Zetsumei are to move forward alongside Oro…"

"Finally!" Tsukiko said turning to the rest of her team, "Hey! Time to fucking move out!" They all jumped to their feet, brushing their knees.

"This can't be happening," Sakura said, trying to stop her tears, not that it worked very well.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, Sasuke walking up to the side of the bed. There lay Kakashi blood coated body, laying in pools of blood. Sasuke lifted the body onto his back, ready to move.

"We are taking him to Tsunade," Sasuke said. Sakura wiped her hand underneath her eye, trying to wipe away some of the tears.

"Fine traitor," Sai agreed. Sakura and Naruto's eyes were so filled with tears and their throats so sore from their sobs, they couldn't speak. Their footsteps were so heavy even though they were faster than they ever had before.

They all entered Tsunade's office standing in front of her desk where Tsunade still was, trying to assemble some sort of extra ninja before she joined the ninja that fought for _her _village. Tsunade first heard Sakura and Naruto's sobs before noticing the five ninja in front of her desk, well it seemed like four.

"Sakura? Naruto?" Tsunade said, looking up from her desk. She looked first at Naruto, then Sakura, then Sai, then Sasuke. Finally, she noticed the body hanging over Sasuke's back. "What the hell?" Tsunade asked, rising to her feet.

"Kakashi Hatake, murdered. By the looks of it, he was dead long before we got there," Sai said, his voice toneless, like always.

Gai swung his leg around, kicking several sound ninja away. Somehow, the teams had been mixed up in the fighting, Hinata, Rock Lee and Kurenai surrounding him. They all attacked, defending the village. A lot of blood had already been shed. Hinata's byuakugan locked on someone familiar, her jaw dropping.

"I-I-it's… It's…" Hinata stuttered in shock, stumbling backwards.

"Who is it Hinata?" Kurenai asked, helping Hinata to her feet quickly before using her genjutsu again, locking more enemies in a vine.

"Orochimaru!" Hinata spluttered, a punch from a sound ninja crashing into her stomach. Everyone stared in shock for a split second before needing to attack again.

"Is Otokage-sama with him?" The ninja asked, as he went to attack Hinata again, a face of confusion filling her face.

"Orochimaru is the Otokage, isn't he?" Rock Lee stated. The sound ninja chuckled.

"Isn't it funny how the 4 main people in Otogakure's history are all originated from Konoha. 2 of them Otokage, 1 the assistant of the first and the last the one who supposedly slayed the first as well," the sound ninja said, punching Hinata heavily in the stomach, reaching for a kunai to strike with next.

"Yeah. Who is the second then?" Rock Lee asked, knocking out several other ninja, wanting the final information before he assisted Hinata.

"Asami-sama," The sound ninja said, shock filling Hinata's body. Her breaths became hollow, her arm belting with pain. She held her arm to her body, crashing to the ground. "What the?" The sound ninja said, looking at Hinata's body.

"The seal was removed years ago," Kurenai claimed, rushing to Hinata's side. Lee took this opportunity to assist Hinata and Kurenai, killing the enemy ninja and many others who tried to attack him. Gai flashed his sparking smile at Lee before continuing to do the same.

"What…how?" Tsunade said, stunned. Sasuke put back on his ANBU mask, someone entering the door as Sai did the same.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kurenai cried as she opened the door, stopping at the sound of sobs. Her eyes scanned the room, following a trail of blood that coated the floor.

"Ka-ka-shi?" Kurenai muttered slowly, "No way. This isn't possible!" A slight tear formed at the corner of Kurenai's crimson eyes.

"What was it you came in for Kurenai?" Tsunade asked, avoiding tears herself.

"The-The-The one lea-leading th-the at-att-attack I-is…" Kurenai said between sobs.

"Asami Matsuda," Hinata said, standing at the door, somewhat strongly. Hinata held her arm in her hand, ignoring the pain that was trying to bring her down.

"Hi-Hinata!" Kurenai said, turning to face Hinata, a single tear escaping her eyes, streaming down her cheek.

Tsukiko crossed her arms, standing in between Hiromi and Hideaki as they took down some Konoha ninja.

"Konoha ninja are overrated," Tsukiko scowled. Tsukiko drew her katana, the cold blade giving the slightest reflection, though it was not of Tsukiko. The reflection on the blade was Rin. Tsukiko held the blade where it was, just still in the case. She drew the sword in a second, several ninja surrounding them collapsed on the ground, Tsukiko smirking as she slid the sword back in her case, seeming to never have moved, the only evidence was the blood dripping from the katana.

"Sai, Uchiha, go out and find both Asami and the Zetsumei. If we strike at them first, the ninja should start to back down," Tsunade ordered, standing and sighing audibly.

"Tsunade-sama," Kurenai said strongly, "There is another that you will need to take down, or more, Sasuke should take down again." Sasuke gave a look of confusion. There were many he had left alive after beating thoroughly. Sai sighed.

"And who is this Kurenai?"

"Orochimaru-sama," a cloud ninja said, bowing at Orochimaru's feet.

"What is it?" Orochimaru hissed, looking down at the cloud ninja with disgust, _Why did you have to involve the country. Their kage wants to kill me even more than Deidara. _

"There is news that the Uchiha has found out you are alive and will most likely be after you," the ninja said, Orochimaru smirking.

"Very well,"

Sasuke drew his katana from his back, slowly removing his ANBU mask, his face down as he looked up once it was gone, his sharingan burning holes into his opponents' eyes. With a single strike, Sasuke was standing over his opponent's body.

"Where is Orochimaru?"

Tsunade took a step from the Hokage mansion, a katana stabbing into the ground at her feet.

"Isn't it amazing, Tsunade-hime," Tsukiko said, standing above the door frame, "How you can be 56 and still look fucking 20. You really surprise me with how much fucking chakra you have to maintain that for so long." Tsukiko jumped from the top of the doorway, landing in front of Tsunade, turning with a smirk across her lips. "I have heard you are now Hokage. That's quite a fucking achievement, though even you know that title is a piece of shit," Tsukiko said, Tsunade standing in shock.

"Tsu-Tsukiko-hime?" Tsunade stuttered, stepping back slightly.

"So you finally remember me, huh?" Tsukiko sighed, "at least _someone_ remembers my title." Tsunade stood up straight, staring Tsukiko in the eye, trying not to divert away as Tsukiko's eyes were so strong alone.

"You must be honored," Tsunade said sarcastically, "Where have you been? The Raikikage has been searching everywhere."

"I am so fucking honored," Tsukiko said, rolling her eyes, "I have been right under your nose for the last week, inside your dear kunoichi…"

"What?!?!" Tsunade barked.

"You heard me," Tsukiko shrugged, "You should have figured out where else I have been." Tsukiko smirked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You-You…You joined the Zetsumei?"

"Yeah,"

"But they destroyed your home village and killed your father," Tsunade said, stepping back slightly.

"I know. I was the one who killed him. He didn't recognize me sadly, but really, I couldn't fucking care less," Tsukiko shrugged, "I'd love to continue to chat, but I have a mission to finish." Tsukiko drew her blade, the cold steal screeching as it was draw from it's casing, Tsunade holding her ears. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, Tsunade-hime," Tsukiko teased, disappearing without a trace, Tsunade backing against a wall and sighing heavily.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Kiba asked, being united with his girlfriend. He had been asked by Kurenai to keep an eye on her somewhere safe, but Hinata would want to leave soon, and somehow, she had become a lot more courageous is about an hour.

"I'm fine Kiba-kun," Hinata said, getting to her feet, "We need to help the others."

"But its safer if you stay here. With Asami one of the main villains here, you could be caught by that seal again," Kiba protested, by Hinata was out the door. Kiba chased after her, killing ninja as they went, Hinata doing the same. Hinata stopped at one point, at least 20 ninja surrounding them.

"You can go and hide, but I am protecting my village, Ki-Kiba-kun," Hinata said in her normal voice with her dreadful stutter. Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We, and all of the others, will be fine because after this…" Kiba started before the ninja started to attack them, Kiba and Hinata striking at all angles. By the end, they were so close to each other, they could feel each others breath and feel every movement that they made. "Hinata, after this, will you marry me?" Kiba asked, Hinata mid strike. She quickly killed the enemy and turned to Kiba, wrapping her hands around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"O-Of course, Kiba-kun!" Hinata said happily, swinging around his neck.

Sakura stood at Sasuke's back, healing him.

"I never thought it was possible for someone to literally kill someone twice, but you proved me wrong, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, Sasuke giving a small hn. The village was under a constant attack but the ninja never gave up hope. Orochimaru had been killed by Sasuke, again, and Tsunade was fighting Asami with all hope to kill her, once and for all.

Tsunade drew a deep breath. Sometimes you couldn't fight someone with your superhuman strength, and a genjutsuist was one. Asami stood in front of Tsunade, panting. She had underestimated the Hokage of Konohagakure. She had never been perfect, as she was only human, or so she told herself.

"Tsunade, you're an ok opponent, but not for long," Asami said, before stopping in her tracks, blood spilling from the sides of her lips.

"ASAMI!" Kabuto yelled at the top of his lungs, Tsunade frozen to her spot. A silver katana was through Asami's stomach, Asami dying painfully. Her eyes became blurred, crashing to her knees as the katana was drawn from her stomach, panting as she grasped at her stomach in hope to decrease the pain and blood flow. She tried to stand, but fell on her knees. Her breath became heavy gasps. She absolutely couldn't breathe at all. Darkness surrounded her, black and filled with eerie laughs. She stood, almost completely healed, but almost dead. She walked, water seeming to be on the black ground. She walked until flames consumed her, shaken and frightened. She saw Orochimaru, quickly bowing as tears drained from her eyes. Her body was burning, the feeling belting at Asami's beaten body.

"Welcome to hell, Asami Matsuda," the voice of Satan said, Asami shaking.

"Why…Why am I in hell?" Asami asked stupidly. Satan cackled.

"Because Asami, you are dead,"

Tsukiko stood over Asami's dead body, blood dripping from her katana.

"Feel lucky that I did you a favour, Tsunade-hime," Tsukiko said turning on her heel and raising on hand, "Until next time, Ja-ne." Tsukiko walked away, turning about 10 metres away. "It was a final gift…from Rin," Tsukiko shouted before putting two fingers to her forehead and saluting Tsunade as a goodbye. She disappeared along with the rest of the Zetsumei, the enemy ninja stunned. There were few still alive, retreating as the news of Asami and Orochimaru's death echoed through Konoha. Kabuto had disappeared as well.

"She's not going to bother us anymore," Kiba said as a small circle had been formed around Asami's fallen body. Hinata was held in tight to his body, gentle tears escaping her eyes. She didn't want anyone to die but nothing goes completely as planed. Naruto was on the other side of Hinata, tears falling from his eyes. He thought he had become somewhat friends with the person that was laying dead at his feet. He lifted his head, a question lingering in his mind.

"Tsunade-sama," Naruto said, truly calling Tsunade 'Tsunade-sama' for the first time ever, "Rin-oneesan… she's alive, isn't she?" Tsunade was silent. Silence filtered through Konoha for a few moments, Tsunade lifting her head to the sky.

"Yes Naruto, she is watching over us, always," Tsunade said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She turned on her heel, looking over the Hokage faces, "Just as Yondaime is watching over her, and all of us." She watched as wind roared through Konoha, blowing sakura petals through and around them. Hinata stared at Asami's body a single petal dropping on Asami's body. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were on the other side of Asami's body, Sasuke's expression was mixed. He had gotten to know Asami a lot over the past 4 years. It was different now that she was gone. She was the last person he could direct his hate to after he killed Itachi, but now, she was gone too. Everyone just wished, Asami could have had the life she had always wanted. She was a lonely child, her family dying around her. She was trapped in a cage of her own sorrow.

…_My head rests in the hands of a dream,_

_The ambition I must obtain…_


	7. Epilogue

**The Living End**

**Epilogue**

The word of Kiba and Hinata's engagement was spread quickly. Everyone knew. Kakashi's funeral was in mid stage, almost everyone attending the funeral of the son of Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, or Konoha's white fang.

Rin, in Tsukiko's body, stood at the back, covered by a long hooded cape, tears falling constantly from her eyes. She listened intensely as the names of those she cared about dearly were being read out. Obito Uchiha, Yondaime and Kakashi Hatake, the 3 most important people in her life were gone. 2 of 3 were her fault. She stepped forward, slipping an envelope into Naruto's pocket. Naruto opened it, reading it to himself.

'_Naruto, my son,_

_I only wish that you are doing well. I hope that Kakashi-san, Rin-san or one of the Hokages have given this to you. Your mother, Kushihina Uzumaki and I love you dearly. We care for you every day and watch you always. We are sorry that you have probably gone through so much pain being orphaned at such a young age. I know that there are many things I wish I could have been there for you. We just want you to be happy. If there hadn't been the attack of the demon fox those many years ago, maybe we could have saved you from so much pain. I hope dearly that you have many people that care for you._

_I am always watching over you,_

_Love your father,_

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage'_

Naruto folded the note and slipped it into his pocket. He stared at Yondaime's face that was carved into the Hokage Mountain. Tears rolled down his face, but of happiness, a smug smile on his lips. He turned to see if he could find the person who gave him the letter, Rin disappearing from the crowd.

She stood on top of one of the three posts in front of the memorial, reading through the names. She jumped down, hugging the memorial.

**"I miss you, sensei. I miss you, Obito. I love you, Kakashi!"** She shouted, tears falling from her eyes. As Kakashi was the first victim of the war, he was considered KIA, his name also engraved on the stone. She stood after composing herself, her heart pounding at her chest.

She disappeared, re-appearing at Kakashi's funeral at the very back, hidden in the shadows. She was frightened. Naruto walked up to her, Rin freezing to the spot. Naruto stood in front of her, tears beaming down his face. Tears freely fell from Rin's eyes, the ground beneath them wet from the tears. Naruto wiped the tears from her face, smiling.

"Thank you, Rin-oneesan," Naruto muttered, embracing Rin in a tight hug, "I am sure my father, Obito and Kakashi-sensei are watching us both closely. One day, we will meet again, believe it!" Rin hugged him back tightly, tears soaking his broad shoulders. She pulled away after a few seconds, staring into his eyes. Naruto kissed her forehead gently to comfort her.

**"Thank you, Hokage-sama,"** Rin said, Naruto smiling broadly, **"We will meet again someday."** Rin turned and ran, disappearing into the distance.

Asami had been put in the blood red lake in the Matsuda compound, where she could rest with what she grew up in. A memorial stone had been placed just outside the lake, reading the song her mother wrote for her and her name. A bouquet of flowers sat in front of the stone in respect. She was a fine kunoichi, just like her mother wanted.

Rin stood at the gate of Konoha, watching the busy streets return to normal. Everything was going to be alright. Hideaki came up behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Rin turned to Hideaki, Hideaki smiling.

"Everyone is waiting for you," Hideaki said, Rin nodding. She walked beside Hideaki, putting a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it. She stared at the sky and was comforted by the constant repeat in her mind of Naruto's words. The body returned to Tsukiko's control, Tsukiko sighing as she pulled the hood from her head.

"**One day, I will meet you again,"** Rin muttered as they disappeared into the crimson coloured horizon, warmth filling her body, **"Naruto-sama."**

_I'm not dead, just floating,_

_Underneath the ink of my tattoo_

_I try to hide my scars from you,_

_I'm not scared, just changing,_

_Right behind the cigarette and my devilish smile,_

_You're my crack of sunlight…  
_

* * *

**Wow. I loved that ending. I hope you enjoyed it too.**

**Kiba and Hinata are getting married. Kiba and Hinata are getting married. Kiba and Hinata are getting married. Kiba and Hinata are getting married. Kiba and Hinata are getting married. Kiba and Hinata are getting married. Kiba and Hinata are getting married. Kiba and Hinata are getting married!**

**The last lyrics are from P!nk's song I'm not Dead. I love that song and it fitted in so well. **

**Please review!!**

**Asami Matsuda. Author of 'Hinata's troubles' and 'The Living End' **


End file.
